


But Your Lips Hang Heavy Underneath Me

by Breakingthetide



Series: Our Love Would Be Tragic [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Grant Ward Feels, Grant Ward Redemption, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: “I love everything about you. And I’ve felt that way for such a long time that it could last forever.”-Mirella Muffarotto-Missing moments, scenes between Skye and Ward from the Avengers AU series that never made it into the actual fics.





	1. I Found A Savior, I Don't Think He Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> WELL. This one is going to be fun.
> 
> Every chapter is just stuff that never made it into the final cut in any of the Avengers fics. They all take place in the eight years Skye and Ward spent together. This story won't be very long, but I hope you love it just like I do.
> 
> This chapter in particular is a time that takes place at the very beginning (first fic ‘I Let Him Climb Inside My Body’) before Skye and Ward ever got together, and they ignored the oh so obvious love between them.
> 
>  
> 
> As always comments are welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> And if anyone was curious, I am doing a final installment of the Skyeward Avengers AU, that picks up after the last one left off. It will include the plot to 'Avengers Endgame'. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

‘’Where is Natasha Romanoff?’’

‘’Eat shit’’.

Knuckles against teeth cause blood to flow into her mouth, the sound of the punch echoes throughout the small room.

Skye hardly blinks, just spits out blood onto the floor.

‘’You guys really need some pointers in torturing people. Take these cuffs off me and I’d be happy to give you a few’’.

The three Russians in front of her do not crack at her comment.

‘’Tell us where she is and we won’t hurt you’’.

Quake snorts, tell that to her broken nose, fractured wrist and the massive headache she has at the moment.

‘’You assholes are a bunch of p’’-

This time she gets a strong kick to her kneecap, which buckles under the impact and she grits her teeth.

She looks up at her captors, ‘’going to have to try a lot harder than that’’.

The one with the graying beard who smells like oil and bacon leans towards her, ‘’we intend to’’.

‘’Doubt it. You morons haven’t exactly impressed me today’’.

 

Another hour goes by in their attempt to extract information on the Black Widow’s whereabouts, but Quake won’t break. The two men leave the room, slamming the heavy steel door in their wake. The room she’s in is cold and dank, but fairly well let. It’s window-less with no furniture except the chair she’s currently strapped in, and its twin sitting across from her. This mission did not go the way she planned at all, in fact it’s gone so south that it’s nothing but embarrassing now.

 

Once she’s safely back in Stark Tower Sam and Clint will not let her live this one down. This mission started off normal, she goes in and eliminates the target. Ward couldn’t make this one since he was injured last week so Skye went solo. Which is apparently not working out well. The last thing she remembers is entering this party (hosted by a Hydra agent) ordered a drink at the bar, and then it gets fuzzy after that. Someone clearly put something in her drink, it’s not the first time that has happened.

 

Her pretty red dress is ripped and torn in numerous places, high heels are long gone, nail polish already chipped from going bare foot. What Skye can’t figure out is how Nat came into this, she had no ties nothing to do with the mission at all. She’s not even on the same continent at the moment, what the hell do these people want from her? The Russians are Hydra members but very low on the totem pole, Skye only took this stupid mission because she was bored and needed to get away from Stark Tower.

 

 _Needed to get away from Ward and his dumb face is more accurate._ She tells herself to shut the hell up.

 

The last thing she wants to think about is her new partner who’s trying to clean all the blood off his hands.

 

Skye attempts to free her wrists from the thick cuffs they’re trapped in, but it just results in rubbing her skin even more raw, more blood drips onto the floor. Gritting her teeth and ignoring the pain, keeps trying to free them, realizing that is not the way she’s going to escape. She’s thinking of another plan when the door opens once more, and the two men from earlier come back, this time a third person behind them. New guy has shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his cheek.

 

‘’Hey handsome’’.

He doesn’t respond, just puts his hands on his hips and looks at the one with the beard.

‘’This is Quake’’.

‘’It is’’.

‘’She won’t break, nothing we do will cause her to give up Romanoff’s location’’.

Skye leans back slightly in the chair, ‘’finally someone with some sense’’.

The last male with red hair smiles at her and pulls a device from his pocket, it appears to be a giant needle, the end sharp.

‘’Start talking Quake’’.

‘’Pass’’.

‘’I don’t want to hurt you’’.

‘’You sound like the guy I lost my virginity to. Would you like to know my response? I can take it’’.

The blonde one smirks, ‘’we may not be able to get anything out of you, but that doesn’t mean we can’t physically harm you’’.

She raises an eyebrow, ‘’do your worst’’.

 

It turns out their worst is actually pretty painful. Besides letting out a small cry once they slammed the needle into her thigh, Skye doesn’t let any of her emotions show. Her right leg is numb though and there’s so much blood on the floor it’s making her dizzy, the smell is so heavy, causing her to gag. It’s not just her blood that’s flowing though. The blonde one as it turns out was the dick who drugged her drink, she couldn’t let that stand. His body lies a few feet away.

 

Skye managed to get a leg free, but that’s not possible anymore since they broke it. It rests at an awkward angle and hurts so much she can hardly stand it. She’s alone now after it was realized finally, she’s not going to give them anything. Black spots dance in her vision, breathing begins to be a chore, she has to get out of here. Just as another plan comes to mind the door opens. Opening her eyes Skye expects more men with weapons, maybe they’ll just shoot her.

 

However that’s not the sight that greets her. Instead of a firing squad, it’s Grant Ward being thrown into the room. He’s cuffed to the chair across from her, black Henley and jeans spotless except for a smidge of blood on his neck. He grins at her as they’re left alone, the door shuts and he’s looking around for cameras and an escape route. Skye is too shocked to speak for a moment, and confused at the relief flooding in her veins at the sight of him.

 

She must be wearing her heart on her sleeve because Ward’s smile turns genuine as he drinks her in.

 

‘’Happy to see me?’’

‘’What the hell are you doing here? You were shot last week!’’

He shrugs, because a bullet to the thigh is no big issue in their line of work.

He licks his split lip and doesn’t even wince, ‘’saving you, obviously’’.

She scoffs, ‘’I do not need rescuing’’.

‘’Yeah? Tell that to your broken leg, broken nose and’’-

‘’Cocky is not a good look on you. Besides you’re doing a real shitty job at the rescue thing’’.

She nods to his bound hands, ‘’tell me how did Special Agent Grant Ward manage to get captured?’’

There’s a sudden loud _crack_ and Ward replies, ‘’he didn’t”. Before jumping into action.

 

His hands are suddenly free and he’s setting his wrist back into place before spitting out an actual paper clip and going to work on her own cuffed hands. After the past couple hours of pain she really shouldn’t notice the feel and warmth of his fingers against hers, but she does. And it’s nice, too nice. Comforting, as if the touch of skin calms everything down, has the rush of the world pausing for just a minute. It only takes a second to free her, and then he’s leaning down so they’re at eye level.

 

There’s a moment, just a moment where they stare at each other. And it’s like nothing else exists but right now. Between the blood and the rush of danger, Skye’s injuries seem to fade. Or at least stop throbbing in Ward’s presence, as his whiskey eyes fill with something she can’t read and his hands on her knees are gentle. So gentle and solid, like an anchor. And if that’s what he brings her in a situation like this for years to come, Quake can’t say she’d mind at all.

 

The earth spins once more as Ward blinks and glances at her nose, ‘’the sooner we set that the’’-

‘’I know. Just do it’’.

 

Tony Stark or any of the other Avengers would always hold her hand if a broken bone had to be reset, she’s not going to ask Ward if she can hold his damn hand, but then suddenly the back of his palm is resting against her thigh in an unspoken invitation. Free fingers graze from the bridge of her nose to the tip, so soft she doesn’t even feel it. Before she can second guess it, Skye laces her fingers with his, about to ask if he’s waiting for her permission or something, when he snaps it back into place.

 

She winces as stars appear in the corner of her eyes, and then something warm is holding both sides of her face. Blinking to clear the confusion it takes a second for Skye to realize Ward is cradling her face with both hands. Thumbs stroking her skin, brushing back a few stray pieces of hair. Does he realize he’s doing it? There’s that moment again, like the universe is holding its breath for them. Grant’s eyes conveying some emotion she can’t read, and just like that, it’s gone.

 

Removing his hands and pretending like nothing happened, he assesses her leg as she takes a deep breath.

 

‘’You won’t be able to walk on it’’.

‘’Why don’t you let me be the judge of that, Rambo’’.

Ward shrugs and rises, ‘’whatever you say’’.

Skye stretches, grimaces at the pain that travels down her arms, and the raw skin covered in both dried and fresh blood against her wrists.

‘’This is going to be fun recovering from later’’.

She’s about to stand when Ward holds out a hand, she accepts his help with a huff and gets up.

And immediately falters, would have buckled and fallen over if not for Ward.

‘’Shut up’’. She growls as he supports all her weight.

‘’I can carry you’’.

‘’Please be joking’’.

But one look at his stupid face shows he’s being dead serious.

There’s a commotion from outside and the building shakes, ‘’that’s not me’’.

Grant rolls his eyes, ‘’I’m aware. That’s our cue to get the hell out of here’’.

He set explosives on his way to being ‘taken hostage’.

Sometimes Skye really hates him.

 

Before she can protest he’s carefully swinging her up into his arms like she weighs nothing. Body aching Skye decides to not complain, it’s technically the smartest choice since she’s not exactly up to par. It has nothing to do with the way his arms feel around her, how he keeps her protectively cradled to his chest. Or the way his gaze sweeps over her, full of concern. When he sees her bloody fingers that are clutching his shirt, he holds her just a little tighter and she never says a word.

 

‘’How did you manage to get captured anyway?’’ Grant asks when they make it outside in one piece.

 

Its nighttime now, snow is falling and covering the ground up to Ward’s ankles. But he never falters or slows, makes any indication that she’s too heavy. Skye has to fight the urge to tuck her face into the warm skin of his neck and fall asleep. He smells too good for someone who’s clearly sweating and covered in her blood. Ward always smells like gun powder and spice, but this time she detects a hint of the ocean, like salt and sugar from something sweet.

 

Instead of doing something stupid she leans her head back, closes her eyes and lets the snowflakes numb the exposed skin of her face. So she misses the way Grant stares at her, like she’s this precious thing he wants to keep safe and happy for the rest of his life. Skye isn’t the only one fighting the desire to give into whatever it is between them. He wants nothing more than to lean down and kiss the snow from her forehead, her eyelids.

 

‘’Some asshole put something in my drink’’.

Being pressed against him, it’s too easy to feel the way his entire body tenses.

He glares down at her, ‘’someone drugged you?’’

Skye reaches up to pat his face, ‘’relax Steve Rogers, he’s dead’’.

‘’What were they after? This mission was only supposed to have one target’’.

Quake explains the details, when she’s done he’s placing her in the passenger seat of a car.

It was hidden behind a few trees, soon the they’re driving away and the heat is blasting nicely.

‘’Call Tony’’. Ward says, handing her his phone.

 

It takes forty-five minutes for her to calm Tony down, and then Clint is yelling at her in the background. Skye ends up hanging up and turning off the phone, tossing it below her on the floorboards.

 

‘’You have to stay awake’’. Ward tells her.

She grumbles, ‘’you’re a real fun machine aren’t you?’’

‘’We don’t know what they put in your drink, just wait until we get to Tony and’’-

‘’Yeah I know the drill Super Spy. God tonight is the worst’’.

He turns on the radio to her favorite classical music station, ‘’can I do anything to make it better?’’

The earnest tone has Skye nearly tearing up, wanting to feel his fingers laced in her own again.

Instead she leans against the headrest, rolls her neck to face him and offers a sleepy smile, ‘’you already have’’.

 

Later that night freshly showered and wounds bandaged, Skye lies in her bed and stares up at the ceiling. Can’t get the feeling of Ward’s hand inside of her own out of her mind. Or the way it felt to be in his arms, that is something she won’t be able to get over for a while. Knowing sleep will be impossible Skye throws back the covers and sighs at the crutches resting against the wall. The cast covering her leg is bulky and blue, she’s out of the field for at least six weeks.

 

Tony and Clint are asleep on the couch when she makes it to the living room, but there’s someone still up at the bar. Skye doesn’t have to guess, can tell who it is by the slump of the shoulders and dark hair. Grant turns at the sound of her approach, helps her sit down and holds the crutches for her.

 

‘’Can’t sleep?’’

Skye shakes her head and grabs a bottle of whiskey.

Judging by the look on his face he’s about to say something stupid, she glares at him. ‘’I’m aware that alcohol and pain pills are not a good mix, but I need a drink after tonight’’.

‘’By all means then’’.

He grabs a glass, slides it over to her.

She tries and fails not to focus on his exposed biceps, the sleeves of his white shirt are rolled up to his elbows and it’s all she can see.

They drink in silence for a while, enjoying one another’s company until Skye sighs loudly.

‘’Thanks for what you did back there by the way’’.

Ward’s surprised look has her quickly back pedaling. ‘’I had it under control but still, I appreciate it. Even though I didn’t need you’’.

He glances at her bandaged nose, ‘’you’re welcome. But can you do me a favor?’’

She throws back the last of the alcohol in her glass, winces at the slight burn. ‘’What?’’

Grant leans in closer, the smell and heat of his skin clouding everything every sense for a moment.

‘’I don’t mind saving you, but I’d rather not. Please be more careful’’.

There’s something in his face that she can’t decipher, some emotion he won’t let her see.

Under the dim lights it’s hard to tell, but there’s a spark, a feeling he won’t let rise to the surface.

Skye clears her throat, ‘’alright. I’ll try. I promise”.

His body sighs as if he was stressed over this, ‘’alright. Want another?’’

‘’Sure’’.

 

What they don’t tell each other is that they’d walk through fire for the other, they would save their partner a thousand times over no matter the cost.


	2. I Love to Hold You Close Tonight & Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after Ward and Skye are engaged and living in their own apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and sweet, I love it. However it wasn't necessary to put into any of the fics, so here we are.
> 
> As always comments are welcome!

 

Ward wakes to the feel of cool air rushing into his warm skin, the rustle of blankets being shifted to the side. Opening his eyes it takes a second to adjust to the darkness, but he catches sight of Skye’s bare legs leaving their bedroom. He waits a moment to hear if she’s gone to the bathroom or grabbed a glass of water, but five minutes pass and she hasn’t returned. Knowing she prone to nightmares just like he is, Grant leaves the bed, putting on the sweat pants she tossed onto the floor hours before.

 

The apartment is dark save for the light on above the stove in the kitchen. The curtains covering the patio doors are sealed tight, not letting any moonlight in. Skye is sitting on the couch that’s facing said doors, staring blankly at the wall. Ward pauses to read her body language, she’s shaking. Knees propped up in front of her, arms wrapped around them, nails digging into skin. Bad dream then, they’re not strangers to those.

 

He makes sure to make noise as he walks into the living room so she knows he’s there. But Skye doesn’t turn to face him, her dark eyes full of shadows. Grant crouches down so they are at eye level, breathes in and out loudly so she can match his steady breathing patterns to her own, it works after a few moments. Bit by bit Skye relaxes into the couch, places her legs onto the ground and unclenches her fists. Finally she meets his gaze, eyes seemingly less haunted.

 

Grant says nothing, waits for her to tell him about her dream, if she wants to. Skye reaches down and runs her hand through his hair, he leans into her touch and places one hand on her ankle. When she doesn’t flinch, he runs it up the length of her leg before settling on her hip, all the while the fingers in his hair continue their lazy movements. Her free hand comes to cup his cheek, thumb stroking the stubble on his jaw line.

 

‘’Bad dream’’.  Skye whispers.

‘’You want to talk about it?’’

‘’Not yet’’.

She moves her hand to rest on his bare shoulder, other hand drifts from his collarbone up to his face, thumb tracing underneath his eye.

‘’Sorry I woke you’’.

He shrugs it off, ‘’I don’t care about that. I just care if you’re alright’’.

She sighs and removes her hands from his body to twist in the shirt she’s wearing.

His shirt, a light blue Henley that looks far better on her than it does him.

‘’Can you distract me? I don’t care how I just, I need my brain to’’-

Skye puts a hand to her head and he understands. The voices in her head are loud and overwhelming, he can relate.

 

This is the first relationship he’s ever been in, Ward has never been in love before, has never shared a home or a bed with anyone, least of all the opposite sex. Honestly he just wings it half the time, does what he thinks Skye would want and goes from there. Skye can be easily distracted with technology, however he’s not Tony Stark so that wouldn’t hold her attention for long. Quake can also silence her demons with a good fight, but he’s not about to go look for trouble at three in the morning.

 

Food perhaps. He’s thinking of making her favorite breakfast food, cherry pancakes, when an idea suddenly forms. He stands, holding out his hand which Skye takes after a beat. Moving to the kitchen so there’s room, Grant kisses her forehead and pulls her close. Sets her hands on his shoulders, his own settling on her hips. Skye gives him a shy smile, recognizing the position. ‘’What are you doing?’’. Ward moves and she follows, swaying to a non-existent beat.

 

Skye is a terrible dancer, there was never a need for her to learn. Grant however thanks to his upbringing and Shield, is an excellent dancer. They’ve only done this a couple of times when a mission called for it, she still steps on his feet. Cursing quietly Skye apologizes and Ward just smirks before lifting her slightly so her feet rest on top of his own. ‘’There’s no music’’. Skye mutters, staring up at him so much love on her face, eyes shining.

 

Only one song comes to mind in this moment as he bends slightly to kiss her nose. He begins humming _I’m Yours_ by Billie Holiday. They move around the kitchen in no hurry, just holding each other as Ward sets the tone of the slow dance, it’s perfect and quiet. Exactly what she needed. Skye still can’t figure out how he’s aware of what she needs before she even is. But that’s one of the reasons she loves him so.

 

She loses all sense of time, has no idea how long they spend in the kitchen with her feet atop his. He hums a few more Billie Holiday songs, she worries that the extra weight on his feet is hurting him, but Grant never says anything. Never makes any kind of movement or gesture that he’s uncomfortable. In fact he seems so content as she sways in his arms, looking down at her in that way of his like she’s all he’ll ever need to be happy.

 

Ward spins her suddenly, causing her to laugh as he pulls her back into his chest. Before she can recover he’s dipping her low, arm banded behind her back. And the way he looks at her then, so intimate and lovely, it causes every bad dream and thought to vanish under the weight of his gaze. Grant pulls her up his hands on her lower back now, and stops humming. It’s probably the closest she’ll ever get to hearing him sing, he has a beautiful voice. Low and rough, but smooth in the perfect places.

 

The dance ends minutes later. Ward just stops by the fridge, cups her face and plants a kiss in her hair. Skye melts against him, wrapping her arms around his waist, buries her face in his chest.

 

‘’Okay?’’

He asks, voice muffled by her hair.

Skye waits for her emotional response to end, tears in her eyes to dry before looking up at him.

‘’I love you’’.

Grant beams just as he always does when she tells him that.

‘’Thank you’’.

He shrugs, ‘’you don’t have to’’-

She stands on her toes and holds his face in her hands, ‘’yes I do. You always know the right thing to do’’.

He’d disagree with that but Skye doesn’t give him the chance.

Leans up and kisses him deeply, her hands tangling in his hair.

When they part his forehead is against her own, ‘’I love you too’’.

 

Moments later he’s carrying her back to bed and she falls asleep sprawled across his chest. Her hair keeps getting in his face but Ward doesn’t mind a bit. Makes a note to add more spontaneous kitchen dancing sessions to their nights. If it makes her smile like that, he’ll do it every night for the rest of his life.

 


	3. There's Blood In the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission, Skyeward sweet moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet once again.
> 
> Set sometime after Skye & Ward got engaged.
> 
> I love Skyeward in this universe, that is all.

 

The rocky motion of the boat sets Ward on edge, the feel of the waves swaying underneath causes nausea to rise up once more. He wants to close his eyes, walk below deck and sit in the dark where the urge to vomit isn’t so strong. But he can do neither of those things. For once in a long time, his body is betraying him. Grant is on a mission and can’t afford any distractions, just like he can’t afford to lay down in a dark corner somewhere until the boat stops moving.

 

He’s never had an issue with sea sickness before, has been on ships and smaller boats than this without a problem. But an hour ago the second he stepped on deck, he got sick over the side. It’s been that way ever since. The Dramamine he took hasn’t helped a bit. It’s situations like this, something beyond his control that really get under his skin and cause anxiety to flare up. If he isn’t strong enough to stop the threat at hand and someone gets hurt, that’s on him.

 

Grant feels someone approach him from behind but doesn’t turn, already knowing who it is. Just like he knows the hand that softly lays against his spine. The smell of subtle vanilla hits him first, then the hand runs up and down the length of his back in soothing motions. The ocean in front of them is crystal blue and endless, not a cloud in sight as the sun shines brightly. It would be a perfect day, if he didn’t feel so awful.

 

Lips press into his shoulder softly before Skye fully stands next to him. Holds the drink in her hand out, which is either sparkling water or soda. He doesn’t really care at this point. Without a word he drinks it down (lemon-lime soda, known for helping with stomach aches) and Skye rubs his back some more.

 

She wraps both hands around his bicep, nuzzles his shirt with her nose, ‘’my poor sick baby’’.

It nearly makes him smile, he just looks down at her, ‘’I’m alright’’.

‘’We can leave you know, it wouldn’t be the end of the world’’.

Her voice is laced with concern, brown eyes studying every detail in his face.

Ward keeps his hands tight on the railing in front of them, ‘’it’s fine’’.

‘’Grant we can catch this asshole another day, it would be so easy’’.

 

They’re target is a Hydra agent who recently came into large sums of money from the business, Skye has already sent Clint to raid his mansion in Spain where said money was found in a safe. All ninety-five billion dollars, now all they have to do is grab the guy, Randall Simms. Last time Grant did a security sweep of this yacht Randall was in the hot tub surrounded by women. There are twenty-eight people here out in the middle of the ocean, including Randall’s personal security.

 

If this were a normal day Ward would have no problem, he wouldn’t be standing here worried out of his mind for Skye, or for anyone else who may get hurt because he’s not there to protect them. Instead he’d be vomiting off into the ocean while they could be in danger. It’s not acceptable. He is Skye’s partner he’s supposed to keep her safe, and he can’t do that if he’s otherwise occupied. Grant grows more and more irritated as the minutes drag on, it doesn’t escape Skye’s notice.

 

She floats around the deck, charming everyone while keeping an eye on Randall, no one suspects a thing. After waving off another server carrying caviar (he’s never been able to stomach the stuff, too many parties growing up that bring back painful memories) Skye returns to him. This time carrying Gatorade and crackers. She’s rubbing his back again, his shoulders, comforting him in every possible way but it’s not enough to soothe the anger at himself.

 

He’s not even distracted anymore by the sight of her exposed skin from the dark blue bikini she’s wearing. But that might be because she’s semi-covered by this long white colored wrap with sleeves that reaches her ankles.

 

‘’What would you tell me if our roles were reversed?’’

Grant sighs, watches a pod of dolphins swim a few feet away as the boat passes.

‘’That it’s not your fault, and I can handle the threat. Just because you’re sick doesn’t make you weak, it makes you human’’.

Her proud smile makes him feel a tad bit better.

Skye runs her fingers through his hair, down the nape of his neck.

‘’Shit happens Grant, and sometimes we can’t control it. Just because you’re vomiting off the side of a boat does not mean you’re worthless’’.

His knuckles are nearly white as he grips the rail, ‘’what if something happens and I can’t get to you in time?’’

Fingernails drift along the skin of his neck, ‘’you do know who you’re engaged to right? I’m Quake, think I can handle one guy and his security team’’.

Her cold fingers grab his chin lightly so he has to look at her, her dark eyes serious.

‘’Even if I couldn’t and something did happen, it’s not your fault. Just like any other time in the field, if I get hurt that’s not on you’’.

John Garrett’s voice whispers harshly in Grant’s ear as he stares at his love.

_‘’That’s not a weakness is it?’’_

Ward swallows loudly because yes, yes, she is. But he’s finally in a place where that isn’t a bad thing anymore, it’s not life or death.

 

 Skye puts a hand to his forehead to check for a fever just in case this isn’t motion sickness, but his body temperature is normal. A group of men and women laugh loudly as they walk up the stairs beside Ward, every single body stops to stare at the couple. Most of their eyes linger on Ward for less than a second before focusing on Skye, but their gazes don’t last long with her either. They are all drinking champagne, skin slick with tanning oil and sweat.

 

A strong wave of nausea hits him in this moment, though he’s careful not to let it show outwardly, his skin must have a light green shade to it because Skye grips his arm worriedly and rubs soothing circles between his shoulder blades. Grant leans over nearly sick, but dry heaves into the open sea. As the roaring in his ears dulls, he picks up the conversation Skye appears to be having with one of the males.

 

‘’If you come any closer I will break something’’.

‘’Doll, you need to calm down, I was just trying to help’’.

The heat of her body vanishes from beside him, Ward is about to turn around when he gets sick for real this time.

When he’s recovered fully he and Skye are alone and she’s handing him a napkin and a glass of cool water.

‘’We might have to speed this mission up a tad. I may have broken that asshole’s arm’’.

Ward takes a swig of water, fighting off Garrett’s voice in his head that’s calling him a failure.

‘’What happened?’’

Skye rolls her eyes at the fire in his.

‘’I told him to back off and he didn’t, he was about to touch you and I stopped him’’.

Grant abhors being touched by anyone but a select few, Skye knows this.

 

It could be said that breaking the guy’s arm was unnecessary, but this is Quake after all. He heaves himself away from the railing, finishes the water and takes her hand. Together they walk down to the main deck and that’s when he spots it their ticket out of here, Tony Stark’s helicopter in the distance. Randall’s security team consists of ten men, all armed with just guns, they’re currently all within close range to their boss.

 

Skye glances at him and then to the evenly divided team, a silent statement that she’ll take the ones on the right, he the left. But the concern is back in her gaze, if he can handle it. Her answer comes a few seconds later when she’s recognized as Quake, and a fight breaks out. Most of the security is tossed into the ocean, the other patrons either run below deck screaming, or sprint to the back of the yacht. Skye is the one to take out Randall though.

 

Grabs the gun in Ward’s thigh holster and pulls the trigger. He topples into the sea, red pouring into the crystal blue water. It makes Grant sick once more and by the time they finally make it into the helicopter, he’s ready to fall asleep on her shoulder.

 

It isn’t until hours later they’re finally home in their apartment. Ward feels a hundred times better now that he’s back on dry land. As soon as he makes sure Skye is alright he takes a hot shower, dresses, brushes his teeth and heads to the bedroom. Where she’s waiting beside their bed with a TV tray full of a bowl of soup, crackers, and a bottle of water. ‘’Lay down’’. She instructs, he obeys and climbs under the covers. Eating silently while she drags a cold wet washcloth across his forehead.

 

No one has ever taken care of him like this before. When he was sick as a child the nanny would make him food but this is different, he’s being cared for in this moment. Not just fed or someone wishing he felt better. This is someone he loves, someone who loves him in return, taking care of him because they genuinely want him to get better. Skye cares. He must be making some kind of expression because Skye pauses her movements with the wash cloth and runs a thumb across his eyebrow.

 

‘’Are you going to be sick again? Should I grab the trash can?’’

She makes a move to rise from the bed, he stops her with a hand to her thigh.

‘’I’m fine’’.

‘’Then why did it look like you were short circuiting?’’

He cracks a smile, ‘’you’re taking care of me. I’ve just never had this’’.

He gestures to his chin with the meal she provided, and her body atop the comforter so close to his own.

Understanding graces her face, ‘’oh. Well get used to it Superspy, in sickness and in health right? You’re stuck with me taking care of you for the rest of our lives’’.

‘’I love you’’.

She leans over and kisses him on the forehead, another intimate thing no one has ever done to him before.

‘’I know’’.

 

He finishes eating and sets the tray onto the floor, pulls the covers back so Skye can slip in beside him. Her cheek against his heart, he can feel her breathing. Grant is convinced that there’s never been a more perfect moment than right here in this room. His love in his arms, comforting him in a way only she can. Grant falls asleep, grateful for her every minute.

 


	4. He Built A Fire Just to Keep Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Skye and Ward are married and retired. 
> 
> Ward takes care of Skye.
> 
> Set after they’re already married & have left New York to retire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one.
> 
> I love soft Skyeward moments. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and comments are always always welcome!

 

There’s a dull ringing in her ears, small stinging slices of pain travel up her arms, to her cheeks. The smell of dirt and exhaust fumes heavy in the air, the cold wind nipping at whatever skin is exposed. Opening her eyes Skye is blinded for a moment by the rain as it drowns her, coming in from the shattered window of her car and flooding the interior. Adrenaline is still swimming in her veins, Skye take deep slow breaths to cool the fire warming up her body.

 

Hands shaking atop the steering wheel Skye does a quick inventory of herself. No broken bones, no serious injuries, she didn’t hit her head when she crashed into this ditch. There are probably superficial cuts from the broken glass on her face but she doesn’t care enough. All she can register is how freezing it is, her entire body is shaking. Windshield wipers are still going, headlights are still on, the deer she swerved to avoid hitting is long gone. Which is how she ended up in this ditch in the first place.

 

Survival instincts kick in, the first thing she needs to do is get out of this car. Fumbling for the door handle her wedding and engagement rings glimmer against the dashboard lights, giving her pause. She should have just let Ward pick her up when he offered an hour ago, he has more experience driving in weather like this. And he probably wouldn’t have driven into a ditch. Annoyed with herself Skye heaves her body out of the car through the broken window.

 

Glass scraping against her shirt, digging into her stomach. The rain is coming down even harder now, it’s difficult to see, the wind is picking up speed, causing her teeth to chatter. The road she’s on is dark and practically abandoned, it’s a back road few people use. This is the way she goes home and has hardly seen anyone else, tress surround both sides, the dark woods always seem so threatening at night. Quake weighs the three options she has while staring at her car.

 

The damage isn’t too terrible, the front bumper is the only major thing, minus the shattered window. Skye can either walk home from here which she has no desire to do on account of the weather, walk back into town where it’s warm and figure out a ride, or call Ward who’s will worry himself sick and have him pick her up. It’s obvious, option three. Digging her phone out she shields the screen from the rain and makes the call. He picks up on the second ring.

 

‘’Don’t freak out’’. She says before he can speak.

Clearly being able to hear the thunderstorm behind her Ward asks, ‘’are you alright? Where are you?’

His tone only mildly panicked.

Skye is shivering hard now, hands shaking, fingers going numb as she takes shelter under a nearby tree.

It hardly helps, but is better than nothing.

‘’I need you to come get me’’.

There’s the sound of keys rattling, a door slamming shut and his SUV starting.

She tells him where she is and what happened.

He starts saying something but the line breaks up, and then the call drops altogether.

 

Shoving the phone in her coat pocket Skye wraps her arms around her knees, buries her face in the fabric of her jeans. Can’t remember a time where she was this cold. If this happened before Ward was in the picture, Skye most definitely would have walked home and probably froze to death, just because her pride wouldn’t let her ask for help. But now that she’s not alone, has a partner and someone to rely on for this exact situation, Skye doesn’t feel helpless or afraid.

 

They’re a team, she would do the same thing if their roles were reversed. It takes him twenty minutes to reach her. Bright headlights down the road causes Skye to lift her head up, fingers and toes numb, she’s still shaking. It would have taken an ambulance at least an hour to get here, and she’s not injured which is why she picked Ward to call instead. The SUV slams to a stop directly in front of her and Ward flies out of it.

 

He’s just a giant blur of leather and then warm hands are cupping her face; strong arms are lifting her up and placing her in the car. Which is nice and toasty. Skye places her hands directly in front of the heating vent and sighs as the warm air caresses her skin, takes off her shoes and does the same to the floor vents. She doesn’t even register Grant until his fingers are peeling off her coat and tossing it into the backseat.

 

Whiskey eyes are clouded with concern as he gathers the wet hair from her face and tucks it behind her ears. He says nothing as he checks her over for blood and shattered bones, relief slowly creeps into his irises as he sees she’s in one piece. He grabs two towels from the back and she runs one through her hair as he dries off her skin. Grant tells her to take off her jeans and she’s entirely too cold to shoot an inappropriate comment back at him.

 

Wrapping her hair up in the towel, her breathing turns back to normal as Ward dries off her legs and feet. He pulls out a large fluffy blanket from one of the floorboards and tucks her into it, it’s a faux fur one, so warm and soft. Crossing her legs Skye nods and he throws the car in reverse, heading back home. Using one hand to drive, Grant holds out an arm and she burrows herself into his side, his shirt and skin already dry again.

 

The fingers on her shoulder tighten every so often as they drive, as if worst possible scenarios are running through Ward’s mind at what could have happened to her tonight if he didn’t answer the phone, or arrived any later than he did. While her assumption is correct, he is worrying about all of those things, there’s another reason he’s holding her so close. The image of his wife huddled against that tree taking cover from the rain and freezing temperature, threw him back into the past.

 

All those years ago when he was so young alone in the woods, not sure if he was going to live or die. No one should have to experience something like that, least of all Skye. And while no one was there for young Grant, he’s here now for her. And he would never let her go through the bone crushing kind of cold he did. Tonight may not have scared Skye, but it rattled him. He can hear John’s voice in his head right now.

 

Skye’s still cool lips on his neck cause those thoughts to burn away.

 

By the time they make it home the rain is letting up, the wind though is still strong. Grant opens her door and gathers her into his arms, his coat and the blanket covering her from the rain. So she’s dry when he places her in the living room, but he’s soaking wet. Skye throws the towel from her hair onto the floor and points to their bedroom, ‘’shower’’. He nods in agreement, yanking off the wet shirt, unbuckling his belt.

 

Skye follows, taking off what’s left of her clothes. Appreciates the view in front of her as Ward walks into their bathroom, turns on the light and starts the shower. Once they’re under the hot spray Grant takes her in his arms. Hand on the back of her head, the other running up her spine. He plants a kiss in her hair before hiding his face in her neck. He stays like that for a while, water ricocheting off his broad shoulders.

 

Fingers on the back of his neck she says quietly, ‘’I love you’’.

A shudder runs through him, ‘’I should have just’’-

Skye silences him by digging her nails lightly into his hip.

‘’There’s nothing you could do to change what happened, there’s no reason to feel guilty babe’’.

‘’I’’-

‘’You got to me in time, I’m safe and not dying of hypothermia. I’m fine’’.

He sighs, the tension and stress falling away.

Kissing her forehead he leans away to grab the shampoo from the shelf.

 

Ward loves pampering her, especially after thinking he’d lose her. So she stays quiet as he washes her hair, her body. Gives him a smirk as she reciprocates, as the soap washes off his chest Skye plants a kiss over his heart. Twenty minutes later they’re sitting on the couch, a fire going, curled into each other covered in thick throw blankets. Skye is on the brink of sleep when she looks up at her husband, the orange glow from the fire loosening all the shadows from his cheekbones.

 

‘’I know I don’t need to thank you for taking care of me’’.

Her thumb runs over his bottom lip, ‘’but thank you’’.

He smiles against her skin, ‘’always’’.

 

And when she wakes up two days later with a fever coupled with sneezing and coughing, he takes care of her then too. He’ll do it for the rest of his life.


	5. I'm A Rose Garden Filled with Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple and short, Skye and Ward deal with an Inhuman. 
> 
> Set sometime after they're engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story only has a few chapters left, so thank you for those who are reading! All of these small Skyeward moments are so special to me and even though I didn't add them in the fics, I'm glad to post them all in this collection. 
> 
> As always, I love your comments!

 

Skye jolts awake and fumbles for the vibrating phone on the nightstand, groping blindly until her fingers reach the screen. It’s the alert that is programmed to go off whenever the NYPD pick up on Inhuman activity. Fully awake now she squints at the screen and yawns, gathers the location suspected Inhuman is at. Fumbling for a shirt and pants she rises from the bed and looks over to the other side of the mattress. The sheets are rumpled, the blanket turned down, but the fabric has gone cold.

 

Before she can question where her fiancée is, Skye hears the shower going, and realizes the bathroom light is on. Glancing at the alarm clock it’s three a.m. which means Ward either had a bad dream and woke covered in sweat, hence the shower, or he just couldn’t sleep and decided to get ready for the day.  Opening the door she’s about to tell him what’s going on, but the sight of his sweat pants on the floor and the outline of his body against the glass shower door, gives her pause.

 

She’d love to join him, forget about what’s currently happening and run her hands down his chest, but before she can do just that, he swipes a hand down the steamed-up glass so he can see her.

 

‘’What’s wrong?’’

Putting her hair in a pony tail she replies, ‘’the NYPD thinks they found an Inhuman’’.

Ward nods, wipes the water from his eyes, ‘’I’ll meet you there when I’m done’’.

‘’Are you okay?’’

‘’I’m fine’’.

 

He isn’t acting as if he had a nightmare, though he could just be putting on a brave face for her sake. Not wanting to leave him alone with any possible horrors, Skye opens the shower door just enough to reach his face. Strokes the warm wet skin of his cheeks, he leans into her touch, eyelids fluttering closed.

 

‘’Are you sure you’re okay? I can send Lincoln and Yo-Yo instead, I can stay if you need me to’’.

Both hands are braced against the door, the muscles of his arms distracting her for a second.

‘’I’m alright Skye, I promise’’.

She searches his face, reads his body language just in case, but everything seems calm, relaxed.

Though, again, he is a master at making people see what he wants them to.

Skye hates that she still has to question that sometimes.

He steps back and her hands fall to her sides, ‘’go. I’ll catch up’’.

Before she can argue he’s closing the shower door and sticks his head back under the spray.

 

Skye leaves the apartment and grabs a cab. By the time she gets to the location, an alley behind a local bakery not too far from Stark Tower, police cars are lined up in the middle of the street. Blue and red lights flashing, there are at least ten cops present. Annoyed because nothing makes a heated situation worse to a new Inhuman than a badge, Skye pays the cab driver and steps into the fray. No one stops her, they all know who she is and why she’s here.

 

The officer in charge tenses as she approaches.

 

‘’How many times have I told you morons to call me as soon as you suspect Inhuman activity? We could avoid all of this bullshit’’, she waves her hands to the many lights with flashing cars and the crowd that has begun to form.

‘’I can calm them down without all this extra attention, now you’ve probably scared him or her. And trust me, no one wants to see what a person with powers will do when afraid and backed into a corner’’.

The officer simply crosses his arms and glares at her, ‘’we don’t work for you Quake. We’re under no obligation to tell you anything. How’d you find out about this anyway?’’

 

There’s a reason she’s hacked into the NYPD’s system, for situations exactly like this. Ignoring his question Skye looks into the alley and sees the source of all this trouble. Young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, he’s wearing a black hoodie and when he meets her gaze she sees him visibly relax. It’s funny, Inhumans are the only ones who don’t shake with fear whenever they come into contact with her.

 

‘’We know anything about his powers?’’

‘’Something involving sound’’.

‘’Care to elaborate?’’

‘’You’ll just have to see for yourself Quake’’.

 

Knowing firearms can already make a tense situation worse, Skye is glad a gun is not strapped to her hip at the moment. Because that’s the first thing the young man looks for as she pushes her way to him. He can’t be older than thirty-five, has a sharp jaw-line and wide eyes, his entire body is shaking with fear.

 

‘’I didn’t want to hurt anyone’’. Is the first thing he tells her, tone high pitched with anxiety.

Skye takes another slow step to him, boots cracking broken glass on the concrete.

‘’I know’’.

He’s shaking his head back and forth violently, ‘’they said they were going to lock me up’’.

His face twists in pain, ‘’but I didn’t kill anyone! I didn’t ask for this!’’

Skye throws a glare over her shoulder before turning back.

‘’You are not going to be locked up, no one is going to hurt you. I promise’’.

He crumples against the wall, ‘’I don’t want this’’.

Empathy crawls up her spine.

‘’I know you don’t’’.

‘’There’s no cure is there?’’

Skye shakes her head, ‘’I’m sorry no. But I can help you if you let me’’.

He drags his hands up his arms, ‘’I’m a monster’’.

She’s nearly in front of him now, ‘’I know it feels that way but I promise you are not a monster. You’re still human, you’re just more now. You’re different, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that’’.

Skye crouches down to the balls of her feet so they’re at eye level.

Ward would warn her against this, he’d be gritting his teeth and crossing his arms if he were here.

‘’There’s a way to control all of this, you are not alone. I can help you’’.

He laughs without humor, ‘’Quake wants to help me? I heard about the team you have in New York’’.

She nods, ‘’and they were all in your exact situation before once. So was I. But this isn’t the end of your life, it’s just another beginning. This is not the end’’.

His face scrunches up in agony again, ‘’isn’t it? Everyone looks at me like I’m dangerous’’.

He’s crying now, ‘’I lost my job after I changed, my husband left me, my family won’t speak to me. If this is what my life will be like now I want no part of it’’.

Skye puts a hand to his arm, ‘’I understand. I get it. That voice in your head saying there’s no way you can survive this, that you’re wrong, it’s lying. Don’t’ let it win’’.

Her tone is warm and soft, comforting, and it starts taking the desired effect.

‘’What else am I supposed to do?’’

‘’Let me and my team help you’’.

‘’And if I don’t want that?’’

 

For the most part every Inhuman that comes to Skye learns to gain control of their powers, and how to function in the real world with them. If they don’t want to stay with her, they’re free to go back to their lives, as long as they check in every few months. But for those who don’t want anything to do with this life, Skye leaves them on their own. You can only help someone so much and if they don’t want it, there’s nothing she can do. She can’t force them to come to terms with being Inhuman.

 

Skye has only had two Inhumans who turned their back on her offer, but quickly changed their minds a few weeks later. So she’s never left anyone behind technically, though this could be a first. If he really doesn’t want her help she’ll let him go. Though she’ll have him watched, make sure he’s safe and doesn’t hurt anyone.

 

‘’It would be stupid walk away from what I’m offering. Inhumans alone in a world that doesn’t accept them, it’s a hard life. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone’’.

 

Skye watches him struggle with this internally for a few more minutes, she says everything she wishes someone would have told her when Hydra forced her to change. It’s not your fault, it gets better, you won’t feel like this forever. Lincoln shows up suddenly, Skye catches his concerned expression out of the corner of her eye. She’s not the only one who’s alerted with Inhuman activity. When Skye explains who he is, the man relaxes even further.

 

Quake beckons Lincoln over and together they calm the man down, who’s name turns out to be Smith. Eventually they get him to agree to come back to HQ and sleep, get some food. Skye sends him off with Lincoln, promising she’ll catch up soon. She’s about to give these officers a piece of her mind, when one of them approaches her with a timid smile on his face that she wants to punch off.

 

‘’You did well with him’’.

Skye crosses her arms, ‘’it’s my job’’.

 

He appears to be her age, short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Handsome, in an old movie star type of way. Short though, he just barely grazes the top of her head. Not towering over her, wouldn’t have to bend down to look at her face.

 

‘’It’s pretty amazing how you calmed him down’’.

‘’It’s not hard. Just don’t act like an idiot and point a gun at him’’.

He laughs and Skye catches his last name on his uniform, Diaz.

‘’Yeah we need to get better about that. What if you came down to the station and taught us all a few things?’’

There’s a look in his eye she recognizes well, and Skye rolls her eyes not in the mood.

‘’Us or you?’’

Diaz laughs again, caught, rubs the back of his neck.

‘’Was I that obvious?’’

‘’Yeah. I don’t have time for this so’’.

She moves to walk away but he calls her back.

‘’I’m sorry that was unprofessional I know. You’re just, you’re beautiful. And you’re Quake, forgive me for being a little star-struck’’.

She checks her phone, bored with this conversation and wondering where Grant is.

‘’You done?’’

Skye glances back up in time to see he’s noticing the fact she forgot to throw on a bra when she left the apartment.

His cheeks flush, ‘’would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?’’

That was bold.

Usually guys just flirt with her until she yells at them and then they run away.

‘’Ew. God no’’.

Now that she’s rejected him he’s either going to accept it, or call her a bitch.

Before that happens a warm hand suddenly rests against her lower back.

Ward’s scent and overall comforting presence surrounds her, and Skye melts into his touch.

‘’If you want to follow Smith, I can handle the clean-up’’. Grant says, his voice low and controlled.

How long has he been around? It’s rare that Skye can’t feel him, his heart beat in her palms.

Skye glances up at him, the dark stubble on his cheekbones, the all black ensemble.

Smiling Skye replies, ‘’thanks babe’’.

Tapping him on the chest she leaves him to whatever pissing contest the cop is attempting to have, and catches another cab.

 

It’s afternoon before she sees Grant again. He walks into her office and sits on the corner of her desk. Skye glances away from her computer, ‘’hey’’.

He runs a hand through his hair, ‘’Smith is still asleep’’.

‘’Good. I don’t think he’s going to stick around’’.

‘’You tried, that’s all you can do’’.

Closing down the laptop to her right she turns in her chair to face him.

‘’Go ahead and ask me’’. He comments, knowing how her mind works.

Fighting back a grin Skye says, ‘’how did your conversation with Officer Diaz go?’’

Skye loves when Ward acts possessive with her.

He’s never been a jealous person, and would never act or think as if Skye or anyone else is his property.

But that doesn’t mean he’s going to stand by and watch someone ogle her breasts and ask her out.

‘’It was professional’’.

‘’But you made it clear that we’ve been actively having sex for the past few years, and we’re engaged’’.

It’s too easy to rumple his feathers, Grant rolls his eyes.

His fingers glide along her cheekbone, ‘’he knew you were engaged’’.

He nods to the diamond ring on her finger, Skye doesn’t recall putting it on this morning but she obviously did.

Skye stands and settles between his spread legs and kisses him.

When she pulls away he’s got that dazed look on his face she loves so much.

‘’You’re the love of my life’’.

He beams and kisses her again, pulls her as close as she can get, his grip tight on her lower back.

 

Skye can’t save everyone, she can try, but for now she’ll settle with the fact that she’s saved this beautiful man in front of her from his demons. She can say this with one hundred percent certainty, he’s told her the same thing numerous times. She loves him, and for now that’s enough. Maybe it always will be.


	6. Cross Your Sorry Heart & Hope to Die for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward find themselves in another life threatening situation.
> 
> Set some time after Skye & Ward get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED writing this one a couple years ago.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

Ward dodges the punch aimed for his face, counters the move with a quick shot at the ribs. The man in front of him goes down easily, Grant makes sure he won’t wake up for a few more hours. Ignoring the blood and bodies on the floor below him, he turns to find his girlfriend leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, just staring at him. Usually Skye loves a fight, when they go on missions together he hardly has to raise a fist, there’s never really the need for hand to hand combat when Quake is around.

 

Today however was different and he didn’t get the memo. Skye surveys the damage in the hallway before smirking, walking up to him. They don’t have time for her to stroke his biceps, but he doesn’t stop her.

 

‘’Are you planning on helping today or’’-

She smirks, ‘’what? I can’t watch you work?’’

Her fingers slip underneath his shirt, running along the length of his spine with her nails.

‘’Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now?’’

He flushes, never one for compliments.

 

Skye is standing on her toes leaning in to kiss him, when he hears foot falls about to come down the hallway. She must sense them as well, feel the vibrations and frequencies of their bodies because she moves away from him. Sighs loudly just as three men come into the hall guns ready. Skye holds out a hand, ‘’we were having a moment. Thanks for ruining it’’. They go flying into the opposite wall, out cold. Skye turns back and kisses him quickly before walking to their original destination.

 

He follows her down to the via the elevator to the basement gun out, ready to get this over with so they can go home. The basement is an office, a large desk in the middle of the room, a sofa, the elevator exit and miniature fridge. When he gives the all clear Skye heads straight for the fridge and groans aloud when there’s only water inside. Grant begins searching for anything that could help find their target. His name is Theodore James, a Hydra agent who smuggles drugs into the city.

 

He’s sorting through a box of files by the elevator when Skye heads over to the large oak desk and hacks into his computer, throws her legs atop the desk. He watches her work for a second, fingers flying across the keyboard as her forehead wrinkles in concentration. The lines smooth out a moment later, she looks up at him with an eyebrow raised. ‘’A hundred bucks says he has porn on here’’.

 

Ward looks back to the files, ‘’Theodore is a forty-two-year-old single man living in a basement, of course he watches porn’’.

His statement is proved correct a minute later when Skye gags aloud and the keyboard picks up speed.

 

Skye has the security camera feeds on her phone so when she calls his name with panic in her tone five minutes later, he turns so he’s facing the elevator, between her and the threat. But the doors don’t open and Skye calls his name again. Putting his gun away he spins around to find her pushed away from the desk, eyes wide in worry. Her right leg bouncing up and down, the one tell she has that proves she’s nervous.

 

Grant abandons the task at hand because Skye rarely ever gets anxious out in the field. Goes to her and crouches so they’re at eye level, hands cupping her face. ‘’By chance is your body starting to go numb too?’’ Her leg stops shaking as she asks this. Fear enters him quickly as he thinks of every medical reason he knows as to why this would happen to someone. But then he begins thinking like he was trained to do, and his suspicions are confirmed when he glances up to the air vent above her.

 

It would appear to be functioning normally to civilian eyes, nothing odd about it. But the air spewing out seems thicker, heavier, like a powder or something is flowing through the vent. Keeping a hand on Skye he looks to the one other vent by the fridge and it’s the same way. But he’s fine. Whatever is spreading throughout the small room seems to only be affecting her. Which means somehow Theodore knew they were coming and decided to take out the greater threat of the two.

 

Skye is following his train of thought because she calls Tony, her fingers still working but shaking, and asks if Theodore had been doing any research on Inhumans. Stark confirms that yes he has been, even contacted a few labs in the area and out of state in the past few weeks. Cursing, Ward decides to hell with the mission, he needs to get her out of here. Just as he’s about to swing her in his arms he catches sight of the camera feed, two men are approaching the back door that leads into the room.

 

Quake has been awfully silent throughout this which worries him, usually she can always be counted upon for sarcastic comments, or violent and cruel ones especially when she’s hurt. But she just watches him move with wide eyes as he carries her to safety, using the fridge as a shield he tucks her behind it. Her entire body at this point is cold to the touch, she tells him she can’t feel anything. Checking her vitals inwardly she seems fine, heart rate and pulse is normal.

 

Could it have just been a numbing agent to keep her down for the count? Every scenario has already raced through his head, but the image of her dying on the concrete floor and him not being able to do anything about it, flashes over and over behind his eyelids. Skye just watches him with her brown eyes, leans into his touch when he cups her face.

 

‘’You’re going to be fine’’.

She takes a deep breath, ‘’I know’’.

‘’I’m going to get you out of here. We’ll be back at Stark Tower in an hour’’.

Shit. Can she wait that long?

He moves into place to take out the threat approaching the door while Skye commands her phone to call Tony.

 

The door opens just as Skye is telling Stark what’s going on, and Ward moves to strike but instead of bodies entering the small room, it’s a small explosive device. He has just enough time to yell, to take cover behind the fridge covering Skye’s body with his own, when it goes off. The world is nothing but hot flashes of light, dirt and other debris filling his mouth and digging into his skin.

 

Ears ringing he wipes his eyes just as the two men come slowly into the room. Keeping a hand to the back of Skye’s head Ward pulls out his gun and pulls the trigger faster than they can blink. Their bodies hit the floor, fire is starting to spread to them. The door out of here has been destroyed by the small explosion, the only way out is going to be the elevator.

 

Smoke and blood fill his eyes but Ward’s only focus is Skye, who’s hands are resting on his shoulders. Dirt and soot on her cheeks, she’s sweating and has too noticed the elevator. She nods in agreement as he carefully swings her into his arms, taking off his jacket he puts it to her face to protect her from the worst of smoke inhalation. It’s tricky making it the shiny silver doors, having to step over debris, dodge the worst of the flames.

 

But he makes it, only to find when the smoke clears that the elevator was damaged in the blast. The doors were blown open, there’s no way it’ll work now. Heat begins licking at his skin, sweat dripping down his face. Glancing back over to the desk that’s in pieces across from them, he sees just what is needed, miles and miles of rope. Skye notices it as well and shakes her head. He doesn’t find out why until he’s attempting to put her on his back, tying the rope so it anchors her to him.

 

He’s going to have to climb up the elevator shaft to get them to safety. Luckily it’s only eight floors to the top, he can do it. They don’t have time for Skye to disagree but she does, keeps shaking her head and calling him an idiot, voice muffled from his jacket. Spinning around he’s surprised to find her face not flushed with anger, but instead worry for him, eyes watering. If she says what he thinks she’s going to say, he’s going to be so pissed.

 

‘’You’re not stupid Grant so don’t act like it. Can you really climb eight floors with me on your back?’’

‘’Sweetheart’’-

‘’Just leave me here’’.

‘’Excuse me?’’

‘’I’ll be fine’’. Her eyes are wide, trying to convince him that leaving her here to die while he escapes is the best option.

‘’The Avengers know where I am, they’ll come and get me. There’s no reason for you to suffer when you don’t have to. Cap will come grab me. Go, I’ll be fine’’.

He doesn’t have time for this, the fire is spreading he can feel the heat of it on the back of his neck.

So he simply says, ‘’Skye shut up’’.

Before swinging her onto his back and entering the damaged elevator shaft, grabbing hold of one the bars, pushing them up.

 

They’re two floors up before Skye speaks again, his jacket still over her mouth.

 

‘’Bet you’re regretting all those times you told me I weigh nothing’’.

‘’You are not helping’’.

‘’Should have just left me there’’.

‘’You would have died; do you honestly think I’d just abandon you?’’

If she could shrug he knows she would, like her death wouldn’t mean much.

‘’You would be alive, that’s what matters right?’’

He grits his teeth as he continues to climb, arms beginning to burn.

‘’I mean you are trained to get out of alive no matter what’’.

‘’If it meant sacrificing you, I wouldn’t. If it’s between you and I, you win every time Skye’’.

‘’God we’re going to die in an elevator shaft because you love me too much’’.

Ward chuckles despite himself.

‘’How are you not dying? I’m not exactly a sack of feathers’’.

His right-hand slips as he reaches for another bar and Skye sucks in a sharp breath.

Getting a firm grip again he recovers and Skye says, ‘’I’m going to shut up now’’.

‘’It would be appreciated’’.

 

They’re about five floors up when a connecting elevator that’s not damaged on the other side, the door slides open. If it’s one of Theodore’s men Ward has about a half second advantage on them because he whips out a gun, but it nearly slips out of his sweaty hand. He’s not going to be able to hold this pose for long, there’s no way he can support his own weight and Skye’s with just one arm. But it turns out there’s no need to go on the defense because it’s Kebo who’s looking down at them.

 

‘’You always have to play Rambo don’t you?’’

Skye chuckles, ‘’told you’’.

Before Grant can scold them both Kebo throws down a rope and tells him to grab it.

‘’There’s no way you can pull us both up by yourself’’.

‘’He’s not by himself’’. A familiar voice says, body stepping into view.

Both Skye and Grant grin at the sight of Steve Rogers.

‘’I’ve never been happier to see you Cap’’. Quake says, finally having removed Ward’s jacket.

‘’You two alright?’’ He asks as he and Kebo begin pulling them up.

‘’Oh just peachy. Except for that I can’t feel my body but otherwise’’.

Ward rolls his eyes as his limbs relax. He’s going to be sore tomorrow.

 

Later that night after Skye has been given a few rounds of shots to counteract the numbing drugs, Ward is on the couch resting, eyes closed. Besides a few cuts and bruises they both made it out fine, she’s currently walking out of their shared room, hair damp from a shower. Body perfectly back to normal she hands him the dinner Stark called in, the food still steaming. But he doesn’t want to eat right now and she knows that, sighs quietly when he places the plate on the coffee table.

 

 

 

 

Turning to face her he drinks in every detail he can, her warm eyes, soft cheekbones, this is what he can’t live without. Her. The fact that she could think he would ever leave her in a life or death situation is insulting.

 

‘’We’re partners remember?’’

Skye’s leg begins shaking, he’s so relived to see it.

‘’I know’’.

‘’That means we’re equals, we go in together, we leave together. There’s no other option. We don’t sacrifice one for the other, that’s not how this works’’.

She looks up to the ceiling, ‘’don’t lecture me like I’m stupid’.

‘’Then don’t suggest something stupid like you did earlier’’.

‘’What if there was no rope? What would you have done?’’

There was no way she could have held onto him as he climbed to save them.

There was no other way out.

He knows what would have happened just like she does, they would have died down there.

‘’If I tried everything, if the Avengers couldn’t get to us, I would have died down there with you’’.

He can’t look at her when he says this, the image of her not breathing is too much.

Skye’s cool fingers grab his chin until he meets her eyes which are glassy.

‘’You would have died knowing there was a way to save yourself? That’s not what you were trained to do’’.

It’s true, just like she said earlier.

‘’There would be no point in you dying Grant, you could have a life, you’d be wasting it’’.

He runs his knuckles along her cheek, ‘’what kind of life would that be? Without you I’d just survive. I don’t want to go back to that. You make my life exciting Skye, you gave me a reason to keep going when we met’’.

Her tears fall, dripping onto his fingers.

‘’I love you’’.

He leans in to kiss her.

Just as his mouth brushes against her own he says, ‘’don’t ever ask me to leave you like that again’’.

Her arms wrap tenderly around his shoulders, ‘’okay. I’m sorry’’.

‘’I love you too’’.

 

As long as she’s here with him, that’s all he cares about. He’d die for her, but he would never let her die for him.

 


	7. Happy Birthday, I Love You (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Skye & Ward celebrate each other’s birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Skye and Ward first get together, after they moved into their apartment.
> 
> This chapter (and part 2) were originally going to be in the second installment of this series, but I never could find a good place to insert these soft moments. 
> 
> So here we are. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy, leave a comment!

 

‘’EMERGENCY, COME HOME’’.

 

Ward nearly drops his to-go cup of coffee in the middle of the sidewalk, the message from Skye alarming him of course. He left her sleeping in bed just a couple hours ago while he met with Paul, today of all days is especially hard. It’s his birthday, something he’s never enjoyed before. As a child it was never celebrated, John never cared in all the years they spent together, so by the time Grant reached his twenties his birthday didn’t mean anything. It’s been that way ever since.

 

No one has cared enough to celebrate it so why should he? He and Kebo would go out for a drink if he was in town over the years, but it was never made into a big deal. Ward doesn’t see the point and Kebo knew that. He tried to throw him a party once but since neither he nor Grant had any friends, it was just them in a hotel room with too much alcohol. It was one of the saddest parties either of them had ever been apart of, they don’t talk about it.

 

But this year could be different, he has Skye now. And she makes everything brighter, she has brought color into his world, life back into his soul. If she did something today Ward honestly has no idea how he’d react. Which was a topic of discussion with Paul today. How a positive twist on his birthday could change all the negative, make it something to look forward to instead of just a normal day. Ward is in his late twenties now and has never been happy on the date of his birth, if someone could change that attitude, it’d be Skye.

 

She means everything to him. Which is why half a second after he receives her message, he takes off in the direction of their newly acquired apartment. The worst scenarios running through his mind as he sprints down the sidewalk. He’s nearly there when he’s stopped by traffic, he stops quickly and scans his surroundings for the alternate routes he mapped out before they moved in. But it’s blocked by construction. Ward takes a deep breath and tries calling her, Tony, Nat and Barton.

 

But no one answers.

 

The crosswalk indicates they all can begin to cross the street, he’s about to take off in a run again, but two police officers catch his eye. And once they notice him, the pause to watch. Grant relaxes his body and expression so they suspect nothing. His training is perfect, his skills unmatched, there is absolutely no reason they should be crossing the sidewalk and calling out to him. But they do, and he really doesn’t have time for this. Skye could be in trouble right now, gasping for breath as she says his name-

 

Ward stops the thought in its tracks, smooths out his shaking hands. She’s fine, she can take care of herself. Quake is not helpless, she’s not some damsel in distress who needs him to swoop in and save her.  Skye likes to pretend she doesn’t enjoy those rare moments where he has to do just that, but they both know she does. Ward loves taking care of her, Skye in turn loves being cherished, looked after. And vice versa, Skye enjoys saving him from sticky situations entirely too much.

 

He has faith in her abilities to protect herself, it’s just he’s never been in love before. If she’s in trouble and he isn’t there to protect her, the one person he can’t live without, it’s too painful a thought to imagine. The officers’ approach him cautiously, hands on their guns. Since Ward has been working with Quake for almost a year most of the local law enforcement knows who he is, but these two clearly don’t. Nothing about him in this moment screams ‘danger’ but for some reason they stop him.

 

They’re both relatively young, shiny hair and bright eyes. Grant could easily take them down if need be, but he can defuse this without a problem. Just a few smooth lies, a fake laugh, acting like One of the Boys, and he’ll be on his way. They look him up and down for a few seconds, his gun is easily concealed, they don’t spot it. The one with blonde hair speaks first, has a faint southern accent.

 

‘’May I ask where you’re off to in such a hurry sir? Running like a bat out of hell, a few people complained’’.

Grant almost rolls his eyes, no one complained. They were probably bored, saw him and needed an excuse to stop him.

Their badges read _Smith_ and _Penn._

He pretends to catch his breath though he’s not even close to being winded, ‘’family emergency’’.

Officer Smith nods in understanding but his partner is watching Grant with narrowed eyes.

‘’What kind of emergency?’’

Ward shrugs, ‘’don’t know, that’s why I need to get home’’.

Smith scratches his chin, ‘’I’d say we could give you a ride but traffic’’.

‘’I understand, thank you’’.

The light to give permission to walk across the street glows again and Ward nods to it, ‘’free to leave or is there a problem?’’

Officer Penn glares now, ‘’you look awfully familiar’’.

‘’I’ve lived her for about a year now, maybe you’ve seen me around’’.

 

He’s not going to openly admit he works with Quake for privacy reasons, but he can’t help if they’ve seen him out in the field with her. Penn’s body language is taunt now, shoulders tense as he continues to search Grant’s face. It’s blank, empty, nothing to see. Ward has had enough experience in fights, and knows this man wants to start one, he just isn’t sure why. Running on the sidewalk is not a crime. With each second that passes, his worry for Skye only grows.

 

Recognition finally lights up Penn’s face, his eyes widen and he takes a small step back, nudges Smith with his elbow. They turn away from him slightly so he can’t hear their conversation or read their lips, but they are angled so he’s still in sight. He really does not have time for this, he’s not a danger to the general public, he didn’t do anything wrong, they shouldn’t have stopped him in the first place. A minute later as he’s about to start pacing the finally turn back to him.

 

‘’I know you’’. Penn says as Smith heads back to their squad car, to call back up, Ward knows. ‘’You’re Grant Ward aren’t you? Your brother is Senator Christian Ward, he gave a speech about you last year. You’re a Hydra agent’’. Ward could say they’ve got the wrong guy, convince them so easily that they’re just seeing things. But that would take a few minutes, something Skye may not have. So he doesn’t admit or deny it, they’ve clearly already made up their minds about him anyway.

 

This is the first time he’s been recognized though from Christian’s speech, he’s already thought about his brother enough today, has no desire to bring up old wounds. The memories of the Well, of Christian’s harsh words and fists in his face try to come to the surface, but he pushes them back down into the corner of his mind. He can’t afford the past to come up right now. Skye needs him. Penn reaches behind his back and Ward knows this is about to end in a fight.

 

‘’Mr. Ward put your hands on your head’’.

 

Not happening. If this were a normal morning and his love was not in danger, he’d probably comply. They’d eventually realize he works with Iron Man and Quake and let him go, but today is anything but normal. Skye could be tied up or bleeding out and he’s not about to let these two morons prevent him from getting to her. Penn is about to bring out the hand cuffs when Grant easily strikes, his skills far surpassing this young man’s.

 

Incapacitating him is easy. Ward removes both the taser and gun from Penn’s belt and makes sure they can’t be used on him. Gathers him in a choke hold just enough pressure to knock him out. Once he’s passed out Grant spins around to find Smith barreling down the sidewalk. He isn’t as easy to take down, even gets a few good punches in. Ward’s lip is bleeding, he’ll definitely have a bruise in the corner of his eye tomorrow morning.

 

But he gets the upper hand of course and slams the man’s head into a car, rendering him unconscious. Sirens wail in the distance, Grant straightens, ignores the stares and horrified looks civilians are giving him currently. He takes off in a run again in the opposite direction, going to have to take the long way to the apartment this way. He’s never wanted Skye’s powers before but they’d come in handy right about now, being able to fly across roof tops would be very beneficial.

 

By the time he’s made it to their building, exits the elevator heads down the hall to their apartment, he’s pissed. Reaches the door and looks for any sign of forced entry, finds none. He did a perimeter sweep before entering the lobby but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. If nothing is amiss here he’ll check Kebo’s apartment next, which is one floor above them. Putting his gun in one hand Ward tests the door knob, it’s locked. He has a key, to use it, or kick down the door?

 

Cocking his head he listens carefully, hears muffled voices through the door. Element of surprise it is, if someone has Skye, better to catch them off guard than have them notice the door unlocking. Taking a step back and throwing all his weight into it, Ward kicks the door in so hard it falls off it’s hinges and crashes to the ground. Gun raised he enters the space ready to take on anything, get Skye out of here in one piece. He’d burn down the world for her if he had to.

 

There are a few yelps, a few curses, Ward drinks in the room. It takes a moment to realize there’s no threat at all in his home. Skye isn’t being held hostage at gun point, she’s not bleeding on the floor below him. She’s standing in the middle of the living room looking at him like he’s out of his mind, mouth agape, eyes wide at the broken door at his feet. She’s not alone. Kebo is standing behind her beer in hand, also looking at Grant like he’s lost it.

 

 Nat and Tony are in the kitchen gathered around a plate of pumpkin pancakes, Clint is sitting on the couch, clearly enjoying Grant’s antics. It takes a moment for the high and adrenaline to burn off, to make his body calm and relaxed. He checks Skye over for injury, his gun still in hand. She’s perfectly fine, and the confused expression quickly turns to amusement.

 

‘’Okay Bruce Wayne, why’d you kick down the door?’’

She approaches him slowly, he must still have a wild look in his eyes.

‘’You want to put down the gun there big guy?’’

Ward obliges, tucking it back in its holster before observing the room again.

 

There are two small cards on the coffee table that appear to be birthday themed, and there are three presents perfectly wrapped on the kitchen table. The sound of a lighter flicking on catches his attention, Nat is holding the plate of pancakes and there are five candles stuck between them and the pecan syrup. He understands now and relaxes, they’re simply celebrating his birthday, and the cold that had been sweeping through him all morning, warms.

 

He forgets the room and all it’s inhabitants when Skye grabs the plate from Nat and holds it out to him. Her face illuminated by the small glow of the flames, it’s all he can focus on. ‘’Happy Birthday babe’’. She smiles at him and all is right with the world. He blows out the candles, grabs her wrist to pull her close and kisses her, the worry and panic he went through just a few moments ago disappearing under the weight of her lips. Someone clears their throat but Ward doesn’t stop, moves so the plate isn’t in their way and deepens the kiss, wrapping an arm around her back, anchoring her to him. Grant can’t express the joy he feels in this moment, its just there.

 

Travelling from his ribs all the way down to his feet, he’s so grateful. Someone wants to celebrate his birth for once, its something foreign, he’s not used to this. Skye pulls away and sets the plate aside so she can cup his face, rub her nose against his own. Her smile, brown eyes, how overjoyed she looks, is all he cares about. Someone is happy he’s alive, Grant hasn’t experienced that since he became friends with Kebo.

 

Overcome with emotion again Grant kisses her once more, hands in her hair. When Skye’s fingers move from his hips to his back pockets, Tony clears his throat again and Clint actually throws a pillow at them.

 

‘’You do realize someone is probably going to call the cops from your dumb-ass kicking the door in’’.

Kebo comments and Ward pulls his attention from Skye, still keeping her in his arms, to Kebo.

But it’s Nat who answers, ‘’the neighbors are fully aware who lives in this building, they won’t get the police involved’’.

It’s true.

He looks back down at Skye, ‘’so you’re alright?’’

She grabs a fork, hands it to him and gets the plate of pancakes, gesturing for him to take a bite.

He does while she answers, ‘’I’m fine. Why would you think I wasn’t?’’

Confused he takes the phone out of his pocket and shows her the message.

‘’I didn’t send you this’’.

There’s only one other person who could possibly get into her phone and send the message.

The couple looks over to Stark who’s playing with the lighter, he looks up and sighs.

‘’I was tired of waiting on him’’.

‘’Tony!’’

‘’How was I supposed to know he would go all Winter Solider on us and kick the door in?’’

‘’Don’t compare me to Barnes’’.

‘’I mean you two do have similar back stories’’.

‘’Tony you can’t text him and say there’s an emergency when there isn’t!’’ Skye scolds him.

Iron Man gestures to the door on the floor, ‘’clearly’’.

Quake runs her hands up his chest, stealing his focus once more, not that it ever waivers very far.

‘’I’m sorry’’. She strokes the blooming bruise beside his eye and frowns at the now dried blood on his lip.

‘’What happened?’’

He shrugs it off, ‘’I may have to go down to the Precinct later and apologize for a couple things’’.

Otherwise those cops are going to be looking for him, and he has no desire to get that kind of attention.

Kissing her nose, Kebo interrupts the moment and claps Ward on the back, ‘’happy birthday old man’’.

Grant smiles, ‘’thanks’’.

 

All the words Kebo wants to say are written across his face, _‘you’re not alone anymore’._ Ward can’t keep from grinning as he hugs his long-time friend, because no, no he’s not. And Skye, the Avengers, people who care if he lived or died, Ward never thought he’d have that. A family. This is what he’d been missing all those birthdays alone, and he never wants to go back to those lonely nights again. Nat and Clint both hug him, Tony even apologizes for the bad judgement call and hands him a present.

Ward has never been a fan of gifts and everyone knows this, none of the Avengers are great gift-givers anyway, but they tried. And Ward has never received anything on this day, so he wasn’t expecting much. The Black Widow got him a new gun, which is something he’d been thinking about getting recently. Clint got him more ammo and cologne, Tony’s present is a newer model of a tablet he’s been working on. Something he’ll use on missions and at home, it’s nice all the same.

 

He’s so grateful.

 

After repairing the door, day drinking and lunch, everyone goes home. Leaving Skye and Ward alone. Ward leaves the bathroom fresh from the shower, finds Skye in their bedroom. Laying in the middle of the mattress held up by her elbows, watching him with a dark gaze he recognizes all too well.

 

Not bothering to put a shirt on he tosses the towel into the dirty clothes hamper and towers over her, leans down and puts both hands on either side of her. Arms supporting him, Skye doesn’t bother hiding the way she drinks in every muscle on his body, she licks her lips and smiles.

 

Runs her hands up his chest, ‘’do you want your present now?’’

He kisses her cheek, runs his lips down her throat, ‘’yes’’.

‘’It’s not me’’. She laughs though, tightens her hold on the back of his neck.

 

He notices the lace of her bra through the top of her shirt and has to disagree. She leans up slightly, kisses him hard before pulling him down fully on top of her. It’s not until a few hours later that she brings up the present she got him again. Skye is sprawled across his chest, almost asleep but not quite. Legs tangled in the sheets between his own, ear over his heart beat.

 

‘’The envelope on the dresser’’. She comments with a yawn, he looks to the piece of furniture to find said envelope tucked beside the picture of them. ‘’My legs aren’t working, otherwise I’d get it for you’’. He smirks and gets a smack on the ass for it as he stands, but it was worth it. Grabbing the envelope, he climbs back onto bed and Skye crawls into his lap, her back to his chest. Opening it, revealing three tickets to the American Museum of Natural History.

 

It’s not too long of a drive from their apartment, Ward has always wanted to go to this specific museum as a child. It’s one of the biggest in the world. He’s never really thought about things he wants for himself until recently, but if he would have, this would be on his list. He just hasn’t had the chance to visit yet since he’s been in New York, Skye has given him a perfect day. Grant can’t help but beam as he looks down at her, she grins back.

 

‘’It’s good right? Kebo mentioned you loving museums and’’-

He cuts her off with a searing kiss, ‘’it’s perfect. I love it, thank you’’.

Fingers running up his back, Skye plays with his hair before breaking away, ‘’we can go whenever you want. But the weekends are crowded’’.

He glances down at the three tickets, ‘’tomorrow?’’

Excitement must be evident in his eyes because Skye smiles widely, ‘’tomorrow works. If you think Squishy is going to complain the whole time though, we can just keep the extra ticket and you can go by yourself another day’’.

Grant frowns he can be alone if he has to, but he’s spent so many years doing it, he doesn’t enjoy it if it’s not necessary.

Skye back pedals before he gets the wrong idea, ‘’I just meant if we distract you or something you have another day to take in everything without us. You know how I am in crowds’’.

Ward kisses the top of her head, ‘’we can all go, it’s fine’’.

‘’Okay’’. She buries her face in his chest before murmuring, ‘’happy birthday Grant’’.

He sighs in contentment, ‘’thank you. You know this is the first one I wasn’t actually dreading’’.

He feels her smile against his skin.

‘’You’re welcome. You being alive, it’s something to celebrate. I’m grateful for it every day’’.

Something tugs and pinches slightly in the center of his chest, it takes a moment to talk around it, pain swelling at the small of his back.

She already knows about his haunted past, knows she’s the only person who’s ever told him this.

So instead of cracking open those old ghosts he just kisses her slowly.

‘’I love you’’.

Skye nips his bottom lip, ‘’love you too Super spy, even though you broke down my front door’’.

They can laugh about it now and Skye shakes her head, ‘’what did you do, beat the shit out of a few officers?’’

When he doesn’t chuckle along she narrows her eyes, ‘’oh Grant you didn’t’’.

‘’In my defense I thought you were dying’’.

Skye rolls her eyes, ‘’and people say I’m the dramatic one’’.

She leans over to turn off the lamp and once she’s back in the circle of his arms he holds her close, breathes in the scent of her skin.

Grateful, happy, has never felt so loved before.

‘’This is the best birthday I’ve ever had’’.

‘’It was the sex wasn’t it?’’

Grant chuckles, “yes and no. It’s you Skye, just you. You make my life better, like me being born wasn’t a mistake’’.

‘’Because it wasn’t a mistake. And if it takes the rest of my life to convince you of that, I’ll do it’’.

 

She falls asleep soon after but Ward can’t help lying there and thinking about her comment. For the rest of her life, he’s smiling like an idiot in the pitch dark. He’s had the idea of marrying her before, but they haven’t even been together for a year, so it’s too soon. But he just knows now in his bones, he’s going to be with her for the rest of his life. If every birthday is like this one, Skye may just get her wish and make him realize his existence is not a curse after all.

 


	8. Happy Birthday, I Love You (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Skye and Ward celebrate each other's birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Skye and Ward first get together, after they moved into their apartment.
> 
> This chapter (and part 1) were originally going to be in the second installment of this series, but I never could find a good place to insert these soft moments. 
> 
> So here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy, and comment!

 

‘’So the blindfold has nothing to do with sex’’.

‘’No’’.

‘’Boo. Then why am I wearing it?’’

Skye doesn’t have to be looking at her boyfriend to know he’s rolling his eyes.

‘’Like I told you three minutes ago, it’s a surprise’’.

She sighs and leans her head back into the seat, ‘’fine. But just for future reference you can blindfold me during’’-

‘’I got it’’.

Stretching her arm across the center console Skye’s hand travels up Ward’s thigh, to his chest, before reaching its destination, his face.

Running her fingers down his cheek she says, ‘’whatever you’re planning I just have one request at the end of the night’’.

Ward nods, always ready to give her whatever she wants.

‘’Birthday sex. Lots and lots of birthday sex’’.

He laughs, throwing an arm across her shoulder to pull her closer, kissing the top of her head.

 

Since no one knows the actual date of her birth, Skye likes to pick a random day each year. Last year it was on Easter, the year before it was the day after Christmas. No one hates her spontaneous choices more than Tony, who never has time to prepare a present or party because she never tells the Avengers when she wants to celebrate. But this year Iron Man finally put his foot down and Ward backed him up, they chose a date accordingly and planned everything.

 

This morning Skye woke to cherry pancakes and bacon in bed delivered by a shirtless Grant Ward. If that was all he did for her birthday, she would have been satisfied. But half an hour ago he slipped this blindfold over her eyes and refused to say where they were going as Clint helped her into the car. The Avengers have something planned after Ward’s thing, which means cake and ice cream at Stark Tower and everyone exchanging stories about when they first met Skye. She loves it.

 

After spending so many years alone having a family, having Ward around just in general is something Skye will never take for granted. She’s finally surrounded by people who love her, who enjoy her company and celebrating the day she was born. The nuns at the orphanage tried to give every child a decent birthday, but since Skye’s was unknown, it was often forgotten about. As a child she can recall sitting in her small bedroom with a cupcake in hand, blowing out a wish on an imaginary candle.

 

Grant pulls her out of the thoughts with a squeeze to her hand, ‘’you okay?’’

Pushing the feeling of being unwanted away, because she’s so far from that sad little girl, Skye nods and smiles.

 

The car stops twenty minutes later. Ward parks and opens the door for her, taking her hand and helping her out. There’s no clue in the smell of the air where they are, the breeze is light and cool. Birds are chirping, cars are passing by on a road nearby, Skye can’t hear any other people around or feel their vibrations. It’s just Ward’s heartbeat in her palms, the heat of his skin as he stands in front of her. The sun is out, she can see the few rays that peak through the blindfold, but that’s it.

 

Ward’s fingers are suddenly in her hair, removing the blindfold finally. They linger on the back of her neck though, Skye leans into his touch her eyes closed. Grant kisses the back of her head before moving to stand beside her, and she opens her eyes. The first thing she notices is that they’re in an empty parking lot, and the giant sign in front of them reads, _‘Central Park Zoo’._ Skye spins around to face her boyfriend, a grin on her face.

 

‘’How did you know?’’

He slips a hand underneath her shirt, ‘’you mentioned a few months ago how you’ve never been to the zoo’’.

Grant shrugs like it’s not a big deal but it is, it’s the best present anyone has ever given her.

Skye missed out on a lot as a child, a trip to the zoo was one of them, she doesn’t remember telling Ward this but she clearly did.

‘’It’s been rented out for the entire day’’. Grant holds out his arm in front of them, ‘’so whenever you want to start’’.

 

She stands on her toes to kiss him deeply before grabbing his hand and heading towards the entrance. Ward tucks a map into his back pocket just in case, but Skye is happy to wander around aimlessly holding his hand, pointing out every animal they see. The zoo is empty save for the employees, who all seem shocked at this very different side of Quake that they’ve never seen portrayed in the media. They visit the Red Pandas, the penguins, sea lions, all the while Skye can’t stop grinning.

 

They’re at the Snow Leopard enclosure, it watches them with its big gray eyes against the glass. Skye turns to Grant and wraps her arms around him, planting a small kiss on his chest. He’s still not completely used to love and affection, especially out in public, so she tries to shower him with it as much as possible. He looks down at her with those whiskey eyes of his and Skye gets this thought, that if she could look at him for the rest of her life, it wouldn’t be so bad at all.

 

It startles her for a second because they haven’t even been together for an entire year yet, but she knows just deep in her bones, this is the man she’s going to marry. Before he can read any of that on her face though Skye turns back to the leopard, who’s pacing the confines of its glass cage, still watching them. Besides the Avengers, no one has ever been happy to embrace her existence, celebrate the fact that she’s living and breathing on this earth.

 

Ward has this entire day planned out just for her because he loves her, because he wants her to be happy on this day that has always been a sad one. Miles was her last serious boyfriend and that was when she was eighteen. They only had time together for one of her birthdays, and that was spent sitting in the living room of his apartment, while his friends smoked pot and ate the ice cream he got for her that morning.

 

When she first met the rest of the Avengers it was a while before they were the close tight-knit family that they are now, so Skye spent a few birthdays with just Nat, sometimes Clint. If you asked them about it now they’d say they could have done better, tried a little harder to celebrate. But for Skye those small memories were the start of something good, something bigger, happier. When the awful flashbacks of her messed up childhood began being replaced with better times.

 

When she and Tony starting developing the father/daughter relationship they have now, he learned about her tragedies with birthdays and threw a giant party at Stark Tower in her honor. A six-tier cake with golden frosting, champagne, streamers and crystal lights, it was magical. That only happened once because while Skye loved it, she felt wanted for the first time in her life, she didn’t feel like it was deserved. Especially after all of the terrible things she had done because of her powers.

 

Now though looking up at Ward and seeing the desire, the love he has for her, Skye feels cherished, she’s important to someone outside of the Avengers. That hasn’t happened in years, something must flash across her face because Ward holds her a little closer. Before she can dwell on the fact that she’s never had parents to tell her happy birthday, never blew out candles in her childhood home and had her mother tuck her into bed, Ward leads her over to another exhibit.

 

After visiting the bats and comparing Ward to all of the ‘Alphas’ in every animal species, they stop for lunch. Sitting on a bench eating sandwiches and drinking pink lemonade, Skye can’t help but watch Grant, so thankful for him. So full of love that she’s thinking there’s no possible way her chest can hold all of this emotion inside, she’s going to burst open any second flooding the ground with blood, and the love she has for him.

 

‘’You’re staring’’. He comments, not looking up from his turkey sandwich.

‘’Am I not allowed to do that?’’

He grins into the next bite he takes.

Skye reaches across the table and squeezes his hand, ‘’thank you for today’’.

He winks before replying, ‘’day isn’t over yet’’.

‘’What else do you have planned?’’

‘’You’ll just have to wait and see’’.

‘’Are you going to blindfold me again?’’

He nonchalantly checks his watch, ‘’not for a few more hours’’.

She throws her napkin at him while he laughs into his cup of lemonade.

 

After a few more hours of walking around and taking pictures, eating ice cream and making fun of Ward who apparently is not a fan of snakes, they’re heading back to the car. It’s late afternoon, the sun streaking gold and orange into the blue sky, Skye falls asleep as they drive back home. She’s dreaming of bright crystal-clear water when Ward lightly shakes her awake. Blinking slowly Skye didn’t even notice she’s in his arms until the rocky motion pulls her attention. They’re walking out of an elevator, and into Stark Tower.

 

Tony and Nat are the first thing she sees, then Bruce and Steve who are standing beside them. Wanda and Clint on the other side of Tony, all smiling at her. There’s a banner hanging in front of the windows in the living room, bright yellow that reads Happy Birthday in big bold letters. There’s a cake in the kitchen, vanilla probably with strawberry icing. A few presents line the counter, the Avengers are not great gift givers, but it’s the thought that counts.

 

‘’Happy Birthday, my favorite Quake!’’ Tony yells, crossing the distance between them and grabbing her in a bear hug. The rest of the Avengers ask how her day was, all grinning at Ward who sticks close to her side. Kebo appears from a spare bedroom after dinner is eaten, catered in from Skye’s favorite Italian restaurant. Kebo tells her happy birthday and then nods to Ward, who kisses her forehead and says he’ll be back in a minute.

 

She and Nat are sitting on the couch talking about the new gun Clint got her and Tony and Steve are eating all of the cake in the kitchen, when Kebo appears without Ward. He gestures to the elevator with his chin, Skye notices Wanda and Bruce fighting off smiles so she knows something is up. When she presses the button to open said elevator and the doors slide open, red and pink rose petals dust the floor. Her shoes and socks were previously discarded and she doesn’t bother to put them back on.

 

The elevator stops at the roof and her stomach lurches, excitement building up. When the doors open and the roof comes into view Skye nearly stats crying. She’s not an emotional person, and Grant has nearly made her tear up twice today. The roof is covered in rose petals as well, white, red and pink. A table in set up with a bleached white table cloth, also covered in flowers, candles line the center. Wine glasses already filled with her favorite kind reside against empty plates.

 

And there is Ward standing beside one of the chairs, a smile on his face. He changed from jeans and a shirt to a black button down and black slacks. She can’t help but match his expression as she walks towards him, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He’s been known for his romantic gestures, but nothing like this. Skye has never had anyone do something like this for her before, no man has ever thought her worthy enough.

 

Grant holds out a hand as she reaches him, taking it he pulls out one of the chairs and settles her into it. Taking the seat across the space he grabs the wine glass, tells her happy birthday before taking a sip, she follows suit. It’s something out of a dream, that’s all she can think. The candles, the moonlight, the roses and wine. Skye has never felt important to anyone, but it’s obvious that she’s the most important person to Ward.

 

Looking out onto the city that never sleeps Skye says, ‘’you really topped what I did for your birthday’’.

Grant, already used to her antics replies, ‘’it wasn’t a contest’’.

‘’Still, how are we going to beat each other next year? The bar has been raised beyond belief’’.

 

Skye honestly has no idea what she’s going to do for him next year, the museum idea while great, was the only thing she could come up with.

 

Ward kisses the back of her palm, ‘’you don’t have to do anything for me, spending every day with you is enough’’.

She melts, how can she not?

Taking a sip of wine she responds, ‘’take me home’’.

He chuckles, ‘’give me a few more minutes’’.

‘’What else could you possibly have planned?’’

‘’Just one more thing’’.

 

He pulls an envelope out of his jacket pocket and hands it to her, his fingers are trembling. Is he nervous? Remembering he’s probably never given a gift to anyone, Skye smiles and opens it quickly. Multiple tickets fall out into her open palm, each one a pass for the entire summer for every zoo in New York city. There’s also one for the Aquarium, which Skye has never been to either. Honestly it’s the best present, one she didn’t know she needed until it was right in front of her.

 

Kind of like Ward. Who appears nervous now, keeps watching her reaction with an intense expression. Before he can spiral, panic that he did something wrong she’s climbing in his lap kissing him deeply.  His hands are warm on her lower back, he tastes like wine and strawberries. When they break away she leans her forehead against his, her hands on the back of his neck. ‘’I love it, I love you’’. He let’s out a sigh of relief before kissing her again.

 

‘’Are you sure? Because I can return them’’.

‘’Shut up. I love it. Can we start tomorrow?’’

He smiles, ‘’yes’’.

Standing up while still holding her, Ward sets her bare feet atop his dress shoes, and like he planned it, music begins to play softly in the background.

Skye wraps both arms around his neck as they begin to sway.

His lips at her throat Ward murmurs quietly, ‘’happy birthday Skye’’.

 

The candles, the city lights, the roses, Grant Ward in her arms, if every birthday was like this for the rest of her life, Skye wouldn’t complain at all.


	9. Merry Christmas Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward spend their first Christmas together. 
> 
> Set after they get together.

 

 

Grant Ward has never enjoyed the Christmas holiday. Not as a child, not as an adult. Each year just brought him shame and then as he got older, loneliness. He spent too many Christmases wishing he weren’t alive to ever have a positive outlook on the holiday. There was a five-year period where he didn’t celebrate at all, but while that should be a sad memory, Grant can’t help but recall the relief he felt in those woods alone at Christmas, with no one to put on a fake smile for, no one to hide from.

 

No one was yelling at him with alcohol strong on their breath, no one flaunted a shiny toy in his face with a hateful smile twisted in their lips. Garrett came once when the snow was fresh on the ground, it was Christmas eve and Ward had just gotten a fire going. John brought him tacos but that was all, though at that point Grant never expected anything from him. He left the next morning anyway without a word, Ward spent the afternoon with Buddy hiking.

 

So he’s not exactly in the mood, there’s no holiday spirit inside him as he steps out of Paul’s office and onto the streets of New York. Which is beautiful around this time of year, snow and lights all around, red bows and that giant tree in Rockefeller Center. Skye took him there last night, Kebo and Tony in tow, and Ward just didn’t see the appeal. He could recognize it sure, but relate to the joy of it? No. Too much childhood trauma and abuse to ever see this holiday as anything but sad.

 

But perhaps, as Paul suggested earlier, Skye could help him see differently as she has with so many other things. If anyone could get him to view Christmas as a time for celebration and love, it’s her. Before he came to New York to help the Avengers, Ward spent every major holiday alone. Christmas was either spent with Kebo if he was in town, which was nice, a good change from the latter. Or Ward went to a diner with all the other lonely souls and drank coffee, he was used to being alone anyway.

 

When he was with Shield when this time of the year would roll around, Ward was usually on a mission. If he was home he’d sit in his apartment beer in hand, watching Die Hard and eating take out. Wake up Christmas day and act as if it was any other normal day, he had no one to celebrate with, open gifts with. Sometimes Kebo would be around if he could, but neither of them made a huge deal about it. So all in all, Ward wouldn’t say he’s an Ebenezer Scrooge, but he’s not Buddy the Elf either.

 

Kebo must have told Skye his views on this holiday because she hasn’t pushed him to do anything, apparently Tony is very big into Christmas and he and Skye have been busy all month. He watched them put up and decorate the massive tree in Stark Tower, he watched as Tony hired a company to put up lights and other decorations. Watched the rest of the Avengers came and went dropping off presents and just be in better moods, happier like the rest of the world this time of year.

 

The only one who really shares his viewpoint is Natasha, who understands the life of a Specialist at Shield better than anyone. Skye can relate to being alone and not having anyone to celebrate Christmas with, but Nat understands his emotional response to it better. Ward has been trying to open up more especially since he and the Black Widow are cut from the same cloth, but it’s difficult. Garrett’s voice seems even louder recently and it’s hard to fight off.

 

Ward adjusts the hat on his heat to shield from the falling snow, about to take off in the direction of Stark Tower, when someone whistles close by. Normally he’d ignore it but a comment follows the noise, ‘’nice ass’’. He stops walking and turns, smiling before he’s even fully seen her. Skye is a couple feet behind him but closes the distance easily, wearing a purple beanie on her head, long hair braided off to the side.

 

She’s wearing the thick black coat he recently gave her, gloved hands tucked into the warm pockets. Beneath the snow and twinkling lights, she looks like something out of his dreams. It’s still hard for him to come to terms that someone loves him, someone willingly wants to spend their life with him, scars and all. Grant can’t imagine if they ever broke up, that’d he’d ever love anyone else. Skye was the first to stare his demons in the face and embrace them instead of running away screaming.

 

Reaching him now she removes her hands out her own pockets and tucks them into his, fingers drifting across his covered skin. Wrapping his arms around her she presses close to him, stands on her toes to bury her face in his exposed neck. She’s meeting him here after his appointment because she knows today’s session was hard, he talked about Christian, his parents, those five years all alone. It still hangs heavy, the darkness of his childhood, everything John Garrett did to him.

 

Her teeth nip his neck lightly before asking, ‘’want to grab some coffee?’’ Nodding he untangles from her and she holds his gloved hand in her own as they walk. Snow is falling harder when they reach her favorite bakery, slipping inside to the comforting warmth Ward orders while she grabs a table by the window. The Beatles are currently singing _‘Christmas Time Is Here Again’_ over the radio as the barista makes their coffee. A few minutes later he’s handing Skye her cup and taking a seat across from her.

 

Today is Christmas Eve and Tony is having a get together tonight, everyone will exchange gifts, eat and drink before heading home. Since he and Skye are a package deal these days, Ward feels obligated to go. She’d want him to be there, and Ward can’t say he honestly wants to. But he also doesn’t want to be alone anymore, and being with Skye means he never has to be again. She’s watching him now over the rim of her paper cup, as if able to read his thoughts.

 

‘’You don’t have to come tonight if you don’t want to’’.

Why he’s surprised she knows where his mind is at, Ward doesn’t know.

There’s a small insecure moment where he thinks she doesn’t want him there, but the thought is pushed away as quickly as it came.

‘’I want you there, but I’d understand if you didn’t want to come. We could just spend tonight at home, we don’t have to go out’’.

Ward isn’t used to someone putting him and his emotions first, the fact that she’d stay home for him instead of celebrating with the people she sees as family, causes something to unfurl in his chest.

‘’We can go to Stark Tower, it’s alright’’.

She cocks her head to the side, ‘’are you sure? Don’t feel obligated to side with me, you have a choice Grant. You always have a choice’’.

 

Skye likes to remind him of this often. It’s something so foreign since his choices were taken away so long ago. But when he thinks about it, spending time with her, with people who care about him, is far better than excluding himself at home. And he doesn’t want to take away time from Skye with the Avengers. ‘’I’ve spent every Christmas Eve and Day with the Avengers, I can miss a couple. We don’t have to go’’.

 

Ward looks away from her out the window, the people bustling around the sidewalks with shopping bags, the snow falling heavily from above. Paul told him today that just because every holiday was terrible for him his entire life, doesn’t mean they have to continue to be that way. He’s an adult, he can change things, make them better. He doesn’t have to be stuck in this loop that destroyed his childhood and adult life. He’s not that same kid anymore, he’s free from his family, from Garrett and Shield.

 

Deciding that he and Skye could have many Christmases on their own if she wants to keep him around, Ward turns his attention back to her. Her cheeks are a tad flushed from the coffee and the warm atmosphere, she’s looking at him like she loves him, it causes a smile to form. He reaches across the table to take her hand and kiss her knuckles, she flushes a deeper shade of red that has nothing to do with the heat.

 

‘’Let’s go to Stark Tower tonight, and tomorrow we can stay home’’.

Seeing in his eyes he’s not making this decision just to make her happy, Skye nods and leans across the table to kiss him.

They’re trying to catch a cab half an hour when Skye turns to him and says, ‘’you never deserved to be alone Grant. I’m glad you aren’t anymore’’.

He spends the entire cab ride home clutching her hand tightly.

 

Ward sits on the couch in Stark Tower hours later, the fireplace is lit, the air warm and filled with the scent of freshly baked cookies. He’s watching Skye laugh at something Clint said, they’re both wearing the hideous Christmas sweaters that Tony picked out. Natasha and Grant refused to wear theirs, but the rest of the Avengers wear them proudly. A glass of eggnog is perched on his knee, Kebo is sitting beside him slipping scotch into his own cup.

 

Grant isn’t the only one who had it rough around the holidays. He knows Skye spent many of them alone, or with foster parents who didn’t care enough to celebrate or get her anything. He’s so happy that she found a family who loves her, that they take care of her. Skye heads to the kitchen and comes back holding two cookies, walks over and hands him one before sitting on his lap. Grant polishes off the dessert in one bite before wrapping both arms around her.

 

Stark Tower is covered head to toe in lights, there’s not a table or corner that doesn’t have some kind of decoration on it. Steve and Wanda are making hot chocolate in the kitchen, Natasha and Clint are sitting on the couch opposite of him and Skye. Tony and Pepper are down in his lab with Bruce gathering the presents for this evening, and Kebo leaves the couch to turn on the TV. A Christmas special Ward remembers watching as a child comes on, but instead of causing terrible flashbacks, it just drifts through the room without issue. Skye wraps her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. Fixing his gaze on her, she’s staring at him with those big brown eyes.

 

‘’How hot do I look in this sweater?’’

He laughs before running his hand up her back, ‘’it’s a terrible sweater’’.

She leans in closer, nose brushing against his, ‘’I know’’.

His lips are barely an inch away from her own when he breathes, ‘’you look beautiful, you always look beautiful’’.

Skye holds his face with both hands as he kisses her, she breaks for air he lips still against his and says, ‘’you are so getting laid tonight’’.

He grins sheepishly before a groan sounds next to them.

‘’You know I’m sitting right next to you guys. Skye keep it in your pants’’.

Kebo ducks at the pillow Grant throws at him, but isn’t quick enough to block the punch Skye aims for his arm.

She’s still in Ward’s lap when she looks between him and Kebo. ‘’Have you seen my boyfriend? Do you have any idea how hard it’’-

‘’No one needs you to finish that sentence Quake’’. Bruce says as he comes into the living room with four wrapped presents in hand.

Ward just kisses her head as she pouts in his arms.

 

It’s no secret that everyone in this room are terrible gift givers, so it’s not surprise when generic socks, cologne, and scarves are passed around. Skye did get a few decent sweaters from Nat, a few pairs of heeled boots from Stark, and a new Quake suit. It’s the thought that counts. And all of these people had a rough road in getting to where they are now, so if they can all come together to be a family and smile, laugh, after everything, that’s beautiful in itself.

 

It’s after midnight when Ward walks into their apartment, carrying a drunk Skye who’s currently talking about his cheekbones. Kebo already went up to his own apartment and promised to be over in the morning, he’ll more than likely make pumpkin pancakes, something Ward always loves and looks forward to.

 

‘’I mean are we sure they’re real?’’

Skye grabs his face with one hand, her other resting on the back of his neck.

‘’They’re real’’.

‘’Are you positive?’’ She grips his skin a little tighter, brow furrowed in concentration.

He lightly tugs his face out of her fingers, she moves onto his chin, plants a small kiss there.

She sighs dramatically as he carries her to their bedroom, sets her on the mattress.

‘’We’re not going to have sex are we?’’

‘’No’’.

She frowns at this, ‘’but I want you’’.

In a feeble attempt to take off her own shirt she gets her hair caught in a bra strap.

‘’But I put on this hot bra and everything’’.

Its bright red, all lace, something he’d love if she wasn’t intoxicated.

He untangles her hair, removes the shirt and unhooks her bra.

‘’I can just lay there’’.

‘’No’’.

Ward lays her on the bed, strips off her jeans and boots, grabs one of his shirts and covers her with it.

Skye sighs loudly again, ‘’is it because I’m drunk?’’

‘’Yes’’.

‘’Because you’re good, and you would never take advantage of me’’.

He takes off her socks next and covers her with their comforter.

‘’That’s right’’.

Grant takes off his own shirt and jeans before climbing in next to her, grabbing the trash can and placing it on her side of the bed just in case.

He also puts her hair up in a ponytail so if she does get sick, it doesn’t get caught in the strands.

‘’I didn’t mean to ruin Christmas for you’’.

Skye says quietly, her voice heavy with sleep.

Ward doesn’t understand, ‘’how did you ruin it?’’

She pats his chest and turns so she’s facing him, ‘’I shouldn’t have drank so much eggnog, you shouldn’t have to take care of me’’.

Honestly he doesn’t mind either of these things.

Besides the festivities were pretty much over with by the time Skye was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, so it’s not like they missed out on anything.

Kissing her forehead, reminded that he isn’t the only one who misses lost family members at Christmas, Grant replies, ‘’I’ll take care of you the rest of my life it you let me’’.

She falls asleep with a dreamy smile on her face after that.

 

The next morning he’s awake at five a.m. on the dot, works out and showers, starts the coffee so Skye can have a cup when she gets up. He looks around their living room, the small tree Skye put up the other day but didn’t decorate. There are nine presents underneath it, three for him, three for her, the rest for Kebo. Grant wasn’t entirely sure what to get Skye, he asked all of the Avengers for ideas which turned out to be a waste of time. Skye isn’t a jewelry person, she isn’t a huge clothes/fashion person.

 

He ended up getting a bottle of her favorite perfume, an album she’d mentioned last week for the record player she has in the corner, and a romance novel he saw her studying a few weeks ago when they passed by a book store window. Skye hardly ever reads because she just doesn’t have the time, but when she does it’s either sci-fi or romance, she tends to lean towards the supernatural more often than not.

 

Since it’s their first Christmas together he wanted to go all out, but Skye has everything she could possibly want, it’s hard to shop for someone like that. He grabbed Kebo two of the gifts under the tree, Skye got him the other. Ward got him a boxed set of all the Star Wars movies and a John Wayne movie he’d been talking about for weeks. Skye got him a shirt that says, ‘’Sorry I’m Late I Didn’t Want to Come’’. He’ll probably wear it everywhere for a week straight.

 

Presents for Ward have never meant anything good. His parents could be counted on to get Christian the extravagant over the top ones, Grant’s toys were either taken away by Christian, or he just didn’t anything at all. This is the first year since he was seven that anyone has gotten him anything heartfelt.  Kebo either got him alcohol or socks since they’ve known each other, so Grant isn’t sure if that counts. A stirring from the bedroom pulls him out of his thoughts.

 

Skye emerges moments later her hair a mess as she pulls it out of the ponytail. It gets stuck and she groans before he walks over to help, once it’s running free down her back he massages her scalp and she leans back into his chest.

 

‘’Merry Christmas Grant’’. She tells him after a cup of coffee and they’re sitting on the couch wrapped up in each other.

She’s searching his face for disappointment over last night, but won’t find any.

‘’Merry Christmas’’. He responds back, dropping a kiss to her nose.

 

The way she looks right now in his arms, he wouldn’t trade for anything. Taking the mug from his hands and setting it on the coffee table Skye grabs his presents and sets them in his lap, her leg shaking nervously as he begins to unwrap the first one. The paper is wrapped perfectly he doesn’t want to mess it up, he smoothly removes the tape and paper so it doesn’t tear. A bottle of the cologne he wears tumbles out, he was running low so this is perfect.

 

He tells Skye this who smiles in relief and gestures for him to open the next one. It’s a stack of dark colored Henley’s, all folded neatly in a pile. The third is three tickets to the Westminster Dog Show coming up in a few months, something Ward didn’t tell her he wanted to attend, but he does. It’s not a well-known fact that he loves dogs (but honestly, who doesn’t?) so he’s surprised Skye picked this. He’ll never own a dog of his own again, what happened with Buddy is still too raw a wound, but he enjoys everything and anything regarding dogs.

 

Beaming, he kisses her deeply in thanks. Not used to feeling gratitude on this day. Skye opens hers next and practically tackles him into the couch, as she tells him how much she loves what he got her. Kebo comes over half an hour later and opens his, smiling brightly as he unwrapped each one. They eat pumpkin pancakes on the patio, curled in heated blankets, Skye in his lap. Snow is falling once more, the city busy with life, and Ward has never been happier than he is right now on this holiday.

 

If every single Christmas with Skye is like this, he can honestly say he’d die thinking of all these happy moments with her than the bad ones. Leaving the past in the past and embracing this new exciting future with the woman he loves, has never been more appealing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember writing this chapter a couple Christmases ago, but could never find a decent place to put it in the fics.
> 
> Anyway I will be writing another Avengers AU, the conclusion, it picks up where the last one left off. After Thanos, eventually drifting into the plot of Avengers Endgame. 
> 
> Also I've been thinking of writing a stand alone fic in the Skyeward Avengers AU series, an alternate universe type deal where Ward dies, and Skye has to deal with that. But I'm not sure if I want to put myself or you guys through that, so let me know in the comments how you would feel about that?
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Promise I'll Always Be There Promise I'll Be the Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ward's depression rears its head, Skye loves and supports him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one at the beginning of this year but couldn't find a place for it in the last two fics. It's short but I love it.
> 
> Set some time after Skyeward retired & moved away from New York.
> 
> Warning- This discusses the heavy topic of depression, so I understand if you need to skip it.

 

It’s not often that Skye wakes before Ward, she lies in bed next to him as the alarm clock on the nightstand reads five fifteen a.m. but he’s still breathing softly, back facing her. Normally he’d still be in the middle of his regular morning workout, then he’ll shower and make breakfast, start his normal day. At five thirty when he still shows no signs of moving Skye lightly puts a hand to his spine, knowing he’s not fond of sleeping in because it throws off his entire day.

 

Ward used to think drifting off after five in the morning meant he was a failure that the rest of his day would mean grueling punishment, and he’d deserve every minute of. But that was just from the abuse he suffered at John Garrett’s hand, and perhaps something Shield ingrained into him. Now it’s simply a habit he’s had for nearly twenty years and can’t seem to break it, not that he’s tried. ‘’I’m awake’’. He says softly, and something about his tone causes concern to flare up.

 

‘’Are you okay?’’ She sits up her hand drifting up from his spine to his shoulder. The sun isn’t up yet the room still cloaked in darkness so it’s not easy to make out his face when he rolls onto his back. He takes her hand and places it on his cheek, the stubble digging into her skin. He kisses the pad of her thumb, still not making a move to get out of bed. Worry is starting to eat away because there’s clearly something wrong, when Grant sighs heavily and whispers, ‘’I feel empty’’.

 

Both Skye and Ward have experience in depression, his therapist Paul diagnosed him a few years ago and recommended medication but Ward isn’t quite ready to go down that road yet. So he has good and bad days, bad days coming by so rarely now. Usually he can work through the deep feelings in his chest, the voices in his head, but as he lays next to her and closes his eyes, wraps the blankets around tight, Skye knows he won’t be able to do that today.

 

Which she understands completely, she understands hating the skin you wear, the body you’re trapped in, how hard it is to fight back when everything inside of you is screaming that you’re worthless. That you deserve all the sadness and cruelty this world has to offer, that you shouldn’t be alive. Grant can’t stand himself when days like these appear, he hates that he’s ‘’not strong enough’’ to hold it all at bay. Even though Paul and Kebo have told him that’s not how it works, he doesn’t quite believe it.

 

Skye has also told him this but with her own personal inner demons she’s not in a place where she can believe that statement either. So all she can do is support, love and be here for him whatever he needs. Knowing he’s going to lay in bed all day (something he loathes to do) Skye stays with him, even manages to coax him into the shower. Kebo makes pumpkin pancakes that Ward only eats a few bites of before sinking back into the pillows.

 

It’s early afternoon when Skye finishes her workout routine per Ward’s insistence, she walks into the bedroom to find him talking on the phone with Paul. He finishes the conversation and looks over to her standing in the doorway, his whiskey eyes sad and blank. It breaks her heart and she wishes she could take all of that pain from him. Instead she showers and lies next to him once more, he’s staring out the open window that’s letting in a cool autumn breeze.

 

‘’I hate feeling like this’’. He confesses as she starts stroking his hair.

‘’I know’’.

He turns so they’re facing one another, her hand still roaming through his hair.

‘’What did Paul say?’’

She never pushes conversations like these, if he wants to open up he will, if not, she’s okay with that too.

‘’That this doesn’t mean I’m less than what I am, that I’m human and this isn’t my fault’’.

Skye runs a finger softly down the scar on his forehead, ‘’do you believe him?’’

‘’It’s hard’’.

She kisses his cheek as he takes her hand and places it over his heart, feels it beat under the thin material of his black shirt.

‘’I love you’’. He says a little while later, her head on his shoulder.

Skye looks away from the book she’s been attempting to read, ‘’you have nothing to prove to me Grant’’.

He wants her to know that this day doesn’t change how he feels about her, that he’s still the same man she married.

It’s never something she doubts on a good day, wouldn’t even dream of it on a bad one.

He cups her cheek and kisses her softly, tenderly, ‘’I’m sorry’’.

‘’You have nothing to apologize for, nothing to feel guilty about’’.

‘’You should be doing something else with your day, I’m wasting your time’’.

Knowing tough love is not the protocol here, Skye tugs on his chin until he meets her gaze.

‘’Grant Ward you are not wasting my time, I love you and if you need me that means I’m here, I’m not going anywhere’’.

He rolls over onto his back and looks at the ceiling , keeping her in his arms.

‘’I have nothing to be sad over. I have a roof over my head, food, clothes on my back, I have you. My life is good’’.

‘’That doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to feel what you feel. It’s not your fault Grant, you didn’t cause this’’.

He’s had this conversation with Paul numerous times so Skye isn’t sure she’s actually helping, but he keeps talking anyway.

‘’What if it is? What I’m the one to blame?’’

Sympathy tugs as Skye’s eyes fill with tears, he’s spiraling today to a dark place, believing the lies he’s long since disproved.

‘’I didn’t have to stay in the woods after John left me, I could have walked away’’.

‘’He brain washed you Ward so you’d believe it was impossible to leave him’’.

‘’I could have hit Christian back the first time he put his hands on me but I didn’t, I let them all hollow me out’’.

His voice breaks at that and Skye turns him over so she can hold him, he buries his face in her chest.

‘’You were a child and Christian was a monster, your parents should have protected you and I’m so sorry they didn’t’’.

‘’I didn’t have to betray Coulson and his team, I didn’t have to let Chelsea turn me into someone else, someone who hurt you’’.

They no longer wince at the mention of the Inhuman who brain washed him years ago, but it’s still not a pretty chapter in their lives.

‘’Grant Douglas none of that was your fault either, I know you don’t believe me right now but it’s true. You’ve survived so many terrible things that never should have happened, and you have every right to deal with that as you see fit. Depression and anxiety don’t make you less of a man, it doesn’t mean you don’t deserve love or happiness’’.

He’s shaking in her arms as she presses a kiss to the top of his head and strokes his back.

They stay like that for half an hour until the trembling subsides and he stops apologizing for her taking care of him.

 

Hours later they’re taking a walk through the woods around their property his warm hand hers, the sun is starting to set. Ward turns to her the various orange and yellow hues dancing across his face, lighting up his eyes, he gives her a hesitant smile.

 

‘’I know I don’t have to thank you for today, but thank you’’.

She leans up to kiss his cheek, ‘’I’m always going to be here for you Ward, for better or worse remember?’’

Skye taps the wedding band on his left hand.

‘’What did I ever to do deserve you?’’

She wonders that about him as well sometimes, how someone like her could land such a pure soul and wonderful partner like Ward.

‘’I think since we had such shitty lives the universe decided to give us something good’’.

He stops and pulls her into his arms, warming her against the cool breeze.

They hold each other for a while until Skye comments, ‘’you really lucked out with me, I’m the best you’re ever going to have’’.

She finally feels a smile against her lips as he kisses her, ‘’I know’’.

Pushing her hands underneath his shirt she runs them along the path of his spine, ‘’I’m always going to be here for you Grant no matter what, you can’t scare me off after all these years’’.

 

Seven years together and sometimes they still think their inner demons are going to push the other away.

 

When he kisses her it says everything he may not be able to voice right now, she easily reads them and kisses him back just as passionately. They’re walking back up to the house an hour later when Kebo appears on the front porch with a few blankets and a pack of Ward’s favorite beer. Silently they all sit down and grab a bottle, and soon Kebo’s got Grant laughing so hard he nearly spits out the alcohol.

 

The sight causes Skye to smile as Ward tosses his arm across her shoulder, she kisses his temple and melts into his side. Everyone appreciates a good day but when the bad ones come that’s when it counts, that’s when you stick close to the person you love and help get them through it. Because they need you, they need to feel that never ending love and support because everything inside them is saying they don’t deserve it.

 

Skye holds Ward closely and promises for the rest of her life, just like she said in her vows when they married, that she’ll be here for every bad day, every nightmare and mission gone wrong that could leave them scarred. Because he’s worth it, because she loves him, and would never want to go through a crappy day or an amazing one with anyone else. And she knows Ward would say the exact same thing. Love can’t heal everything, but it certainly helps.

 

 

 

 


	11. Sweet Thing But She Plays To Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye & Ward go undercover at a car dealership for a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Skye & how much she loves Ward.
> 
> Set sometime after they got together.

 

‘’I’m so bored’’. Ward effortlessly dodges the sugar packet Skye flicks at his face.

‘’You want to fool around in the bathroom?’’

After so many years together you’d think he’d be used to her antics but he still nearly chokes on his lukewarm coffee.

Skye isn’t joking and grins as he looks around the car dealership they’re sitting in to see if anyone overheard.

‘’We don’t have time’’.

She rolls her eyes, ‘’that idiot is going to take forever we have at least thirty to forty five minutes’’.

‘’This is a mission’’.

‘’And?’’ 

 

Her heeled boot travel up his calf heating his blood, and occasionally he would take her up on the offer but this Hydra target they’re after is dangerous, not to be underestimated.

 

Ward can’t risk something happening to Skye just because of his own personal desires.

 

 

Seeing the decision in his eyes Skye frowns, ‘’boo. I can’t believe you’re going to make me sit here and suffer’’.

‘’You’ll survive’’.

She wrinkles her nose, ‘’the tough love act is not attractive’’.

‘’I’ll make it up to you later when we get home’’.

That earns a genuine smile, ‘’and what exactly would that entail? Describe it to me in French in vivid detail’’. 

 

He’s about to lean over and whisper it in her ear when their target Jake Garza walks back to the table they’re seated at. He’s the reason they are at the most luxury automotive dealership in New York.

 

Jake is an undercover Hydra agent that uses this business to do their bidding. Disguised as a car salesman he not only makes money with Hydra, he also makes a pretty penny selling beautiful vehicles to the rich and famous. 

 

Red hair and a groomed beard, immaculate outfit and perfectly polished cufflinks, no one would ever suspect a man like this could be working for such a horrible organization. He smiles widely at the two of them as he takes a seat next to Ward, not daring to take the empty chair next to Skye.

 

Not because he recognizes her, it would be difficult since she’s wearing a pair of Steve’s aviator sunglasses, but because Skye has this air about her, gives off this warning to strangers not to get too close.

 

‘’We do have that vehicle in stock let me pull it up for you’’.

‘’If it’s the shitty orange color don’t bother’’. Skye speaks up and Jake smiles at her.

‘’Of course ma’am, we have it in black and silver. Which would you prefer?’’

It does not escape Skye or Ward’s notice that his green eyes travel down her shirt more than once though he tries to hide it.

‘’Black’’.

‘’I’ll get that right out for you, give me one moment please’’.

Once he’s gone Ward lets the annoyance pass over his features which Skye chuckles at.

‘’Down boy’’.

‘’Maybe he’d be a lot faster if he stopped staring at your chest’’.

Skye shrugs and pours out the sugar from its package atop the table creating a small mountain, which she then blows his way causing the small grains to spill all over his dress pants.

‘’Can you blame him? It’s not like you’ve stopped staring at my boobs since we left this morning’’.

‘’That’s different’’.

She hums and drags her foot up his leg again, ‘’you’re right, you can’t be manipulated into giving us a better deal on car if I show some skin’’.

‘’Is that why you wore that shirt?’’

Laughing she replies, ‘’obviously, come on you know everything about manipulating people. Women do this all the time, let the girls out to play and a man usually bends to whatever we want’’.

‘’You didn’t have to do that’’.

He hates the idea of Skye exposing herself for no reason, allowing some disrespectful asshole to drool all over her just for the sake of keeping up appearances.

‘’Stop looking at me like that, I wanted our target off his game so this is how it’s going to happen, it’s fine’’.

‘’It’s not necessary, I have a jacket in the car if you want it’’.

Warmth fills her gaze as she reaches out to touch his cheek, ‘’you’re adorable’’.

He covers her hand with his own, ‘’you deserve better than’’-

‘’you don’t have to protect my honor Casanova, trust me I can handle it’’.

Clearly seeing she no longer wants to discuss this he lets it go, kisses the inside of her palm as she drops her hand.

‘’Besides I knew wearing this would drive you crazy so I needed something to entertain me’’.

Ward is still laughing when Jake comes back with the keys to the vehicle they are ’interested in’.

 

A Lamborghini Huracan 580-2 Spyder with an all-black exterior sits in front of them gleaming brightly in the morning sun, Jake is bragging about the features both inside and out, gas mileage and horse power while Skye lets Ward engage in the conversation.

 

They’re discussing changing the interior from ivory to black when Skye speaks up as she runs her hand along the driver’s door.

 

‘’How roomy would you say the front seats are?’’

Jake can’t recognize the playful gleam in her eye but Ward does and pinches the bridge of his nose.

‘’Very spacious Ms. Coulson I can assure you’’.

‘’Enough for two people to’’-

Ward cuts her off quickly, ‘’can we discuss a few things in your office?’’

Jake nods his wide eyes directed at Skye, no doubt imagining things Ward wants to punch him for.

Grant is about to head inside when Skye tugs him back by the hips, turns to find her body just barely grazing the front of the car and giving him a sultry smile.

‘’Let’s buy this just so you can do me on the hood’’.

He kisses her, hands lost in her hair as she wraps both arms around his neck.

When her fingers tug the zipper of his pants down Ward breaks away and catches his breath, feels her smile against his lips.

‘’We can’t’’.

Skye rests her forehead against his own, ‘’you’re adorable when you’re flustered’’.

Feeling eyes on them Ward takes her hand and they step back inside into Jake’s office.

‘’Let me just make a copy of this and I’ll be right back’’. Jake tells them as he leaves Skye and Ward alone in his office.

Normally this would be the time she’d sit at his desk and find all his dirty secrets but his entire office is made of glass, so she sits next to Ward and hacks into it from her phone.

‘’Fifty bucks says he’s using the dealership to recruit new Hydra agents’’.

‘’Wouldn’t surprise me’’.

Skye shakes her head, ‘’you’re terrible at the betting game’’.

‘’Because I don’t want to play’’.

Not looking up from the screen she reaches out to tap his chest, ‘’I know what you could play with instead’’.

‘’Can you focus please?’’

‘’It’s called multitasking, something you excel at by the way. For instance you could be the lookout while also getting on your knees and’’-

He gives her thigh a squeeze just as Jake comes down the hall and opens the door.

‘’Here’s this back Mr. Coulson’’.

He hands Ward the fake driver’s license and settles back into the office chair, ‘’are we ready to discuss a payment plan?’’

Out of the corner of his eye Grant notices Skye grinning as she taps his arm repeatedly, pushing the phone into his hand she stands suddenly.

‘’Is everything alright Ms. Coulson?’’

Looking at the screen Skye found what they were looking for, physical proof of Jake’s dealings with Hydra, it’s there in black and white on security footage he deleted but she recovered.

‘’Give up the act already you shady piece of shit’’.

Jake rises from the chair, ‘’excuse me?’’

Skye sighs like this is a major inconvenience for her life and takes off the sunglasses, ‘’don’t make what’s about to happen difficult. I have plans with that one later’’.

She points back at Ward who stands and pockets the phone, watches as understanding dawns on Jake’s face.

‘’Holy shit you’re Quake, and you must be Grant Ward’’.

‘’And you’re a Hydra agent, now that that’s out of the way I’m about to arrest you and if you resist I’ll probably kill you. I haven’t really decided yet’’.

The nice guy façade fades as he glares at Skye, ‘’you can’t be as powerful as they say, look at you you’re just a woman’’.

She raises an eyebrow, ‘’want to find out?’’ 

 

Which is how he ends up thrown into the glass wall moments later shattering the entire thing, causing people to scream as he landed on the floor in a heap of blood. Ward keeps an eye on him until the cops get there while Skye explains the situation to the General Manager of the dealership.

 

After being interviewed by the local police Ward finds Skye leaning against the Lamborghini they were looking at earlier, drinking from a water bottle she stole out of the GM’s personal fridge.

 

‘’Are you sick of me objectifying you?’’ She asks as he places both hands on her waist.

‘’You’re flirting, there’s a difference. I like it’’.

Smiling she stands on her toes to kiss him, ‘’I know’’.

Minutes later he’s sliding a key into her palm and she smiles as he says, ‘’want to take it for a spin?’’

‘’I want to take you for a spin’’.

He’s laughing as she hops into the driver’s seat and starts it, the engine purring as he sits next to her.

 

‘’Are we driving a stolen vehicle?’’ She asks an hour later as they sit in an abandoned field after stopping for tacos.

Ward grabs a salsa packet, ‘’I’ll return it when we’re done’’.

She runs her hand along his seat, ‘’you want to test out if these seats are as roomy as they look?’’

Ward abandons the food and abruptly pulls Skye into his lap, who laughs and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

‘’Don’t return the car’’. Skye tells him later as he’s buckling his belt and she’s sitting on the hood.

Wraps herself around him when he’s in reaching distance, ‘’okay’’.

Kisses her nose and buries his hands in her hair, ‘’I love you’’.

‘’Why else would you steal a car for me?’’

‘’So that’s what it takes’’.

She squeezes him tightly, ‘’that and you’re a good lay’’.

Ward feels the tips of his ears turn red as Skye grins, ‘’I’m serious, the best I’ve ever had’’.

‘’So you’ve said on numerous occasions’’.

‘’I love you too robot’’.

 

He’d steal a hundred more cars if it meant she looked at him that way for the rest of their lives. Love is never something Grant expected to come into his life but now that it’s here he’s never giving it up. Skye has shown him that life can be beautiful and exciting, and he wouldn’t trade that for anything. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. You Hate Me, You Love Me, You Just Wanna Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fan gets a little too close to Skye. Set sometime after they’re married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this one a few weeks ago, but it clearly had no place in the current fic.
> 
> This story probably has four of five chapters left and then I promise it's finished.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!

 

‘’Oh my god you’re her, you’re Quake’’. Skye doesn’t look up from her coffee cup, pouring sugar and cream as the tiny shop suddenly fixates on her. And here she thought she could slip into the bakery without being recognized this morning, a pipe dream she deals with every single day.

 

Whispers begin to fill the air, the shuttering clicks of cell phones taking pictures sounds, a few yells of appreciation, some gasps of disbelief, and a few curses are directed her way. A typical routine if she’s seen somewhere.

 

Ignoring all the commotion Skye takes one step to the front door only to be blocked by bodies, five young women are holding out their phones to take a picture, three men are attempting to thrust napkins and pens into her hands for an autograph, a couple kids are tugging at her combat boots to get her attention.

 

A crowd has also started to form outside, civilians, paparazzi, even a news van pulls up to the curb and parks, cameras, phones and flashes fill the area.

 

Normally people are too afraid to approach her like this and the paparazzi have long since stopped following her around but sometimes when a crowd this large forms they know she’s not going to hurt innocent people, so they take a chance to get her face in a magazine to earn a paycheck.

 

“Back off’’. She demands while having to physically push her way through the gathering bodies just to make it to the door, once it’s open it’s as if a sea of bodies and bright lights flood her.

 

Fame is not something Skye ever aspired to, she never wanted any of this and sometimes it can get a bit overwhelming. No one respects personal space in an atmosphere like this, hands grab at her clothes, hair, people yell her name so loud it’s hard to make out anything else.

 

Shoving her way through just to get to the car seems impossible, the crowd grows, the tugging becomes violently jerking. The news reporters scream out the most obscene questions.

 

‘’Can you confirm if the rumors about you being married are true?’’

 

‘’Who is your husband?’’

 

‘’When was the last time you saw Tony Stark? Are you still close to him?’’

 

‘’Any kids in the future? You’re not getting any younger!’’

 

‘’How do you cope when people call you a monster?’’

 

‘’Are you really as awful and terrible as the media makes you out to be?’’

 

‘’How do you respond when people call you a cold blooded killer?’’

 

‘’How does it feel to be the most famous Inhuman on the planet?’’

 

‘’Is your mental health at all effected by your constant violent actions?’’

 

‘’What would you say to all of the little girls who look up to you? Would you condone the same behavior in them as you do yourself?’’

 

‘’Who was your last sexual partner? Anyone we know?’’

 

‘’Are you currently in a relationship?’’

 

‘’Have you ever been with a woman?’’

 

‘’Are you bisexual?’’

 

‘’Have you spoken to Captain Rogers recently?’’

 

‘’Why did you cut your hair so short and why did you dye it? Is it black or dark brown?’’

 

‘’What is your take on our country’s current political divide?’’

 

The crowd continues to press even closer to the point where she can no longer see outside of it, can’t inhale without the feel of someone else’s breath drifting across her cheek. Fingernails claw at her shoulders, feet trip and tangle with her own, knees knock into hers.

 

She’s about to use her powers and fly to the nearest rooftop just to escape when arms wrap around her collarbones, fingers digging into her neck, the foreign body pressing themselves against every inch of her, pulling her into their chest.

 

Dry lips press themselves into her jaw, their free hand groping her backside and hips just as she jerks out of their grip. Now in fight or flight mode because panic is beginning to take over Skye manages to get both of her hands low enough that her powers drift down to her ankles.

 

She’s lifted from the ground, airborne looking down at the massive crowd on the sidewalk. Everyone either screams in excitement or fear, cameras pointed up now and she hovers for a moment and takes a deep breath.

 

She’s about to take off when suddenly _‘Killer Queen’_ by Queen begins blaring to her right, silencing all other noise. Iron Man appears his suit gleaming in the morning sun, ignoring the cheers he looks over to her, ‘’you okay Cupcake?’’

 

Instead of answering as he glances from her to the cameras snapping pictures of them, recording this interaction, she takes off in the direction of Stark Tower. Tony follows closely behind taking to Rhodey and assuring him everything is fine with Quake.

 

When she walks into his living room she strips off her jacket and shoes her skin crawling, feels so heavy and sticky from so many people touching and pulling. Mumbles that she needs a shower before heading into her old bedroom and locking the bathroom door.

 

Dials the hot water as high as it’ll go the steam filling the space. Skye washes her hair and body four times until it feels like it belongs to herself again, like she’s not a toy on display for hands and mouths to touch and play with.

 

Shaking off the edges of anxiety that still linger she brushes her teeth and washes her face scrubbing until the skin is raw and red, but it makes the feel of a stranger’s lips vanish.

 

Staring at herself in the mirror anger takes over, she’s used to crowds like that, people either loving or hating her. Even if it’s not normal this is her life, this has been the new normal ever since Shield came out of the shadows when Hydra was exposed.

 

But it’s never going to be okay. It’s never going to be alright for people to paw at her like she’s nothing more than an object, and it’s never okay for someone to grab her without consent.

 

After dressing in one of Tony’s shirts and a pair of sweats Skye exits the bathroom to find her husband sitting on the bed, worry all over him as he checks her for injury. Dressed in black from head to toe he looks dark and dangerous, ready to slay any demon that comes for her.

 

Without even asking Skye already knows that he’s somehow blaming himself for this situation even though he wasn’t present during. And even if he was there’s no way he could have controlled a crowd that size, the asshole who touched her the way he did probably would have still snuck in anyway.

 

People don’t understand boundaries sometimes when it comes to a ‘’celebrity’’ they think they are just plastic dolls who don’t care if you caresses them. But that’s not the case.

 

Skye is a person who doesn’t want to be grabbed unless she allows it, she has emotions, she a human being who deserves to be respected. Her body belongs to no one but herself and Ward, he’s more gentle with it than she is at times. ‘’Don’t say anything’’.

 

She demands as she approaches the mattress and straddles his hips. Wraps her arms around his neck as he runs a hand through her short dark hair and asks quietly if he’s allowed to hold her.

 

When she nods he wraps her in his arms as she sighs and hides her face in his neck.

‘’Touch me’’. She says quietly, hands running up and down his back.

Lips at her ear he asks, ‘’are you sure?’’

‘’Make me forget’’.

 

With that he lays her on the mattress hovering over her, arms supporting his weight as he leans down and kisses her softly, slowly. Mouth roaming from her nose to her forehead, eyelids, jaw which he pays extra attention to and she loves him all the more for it.

 

He trails kisses down her neck her chest until she’s yanking his shirt off. Grant doesn’t make love her like she’s made of glass in this moment, he treats her the same as he always has, with respect and all-consuming love.

 

Afterwards she’s sprawled across his chest skin slick with sweat as he draws stars and other pointless patterns along her spine. When she finally catches her breath and can form a coherent thought she arches up and kisses his chin. Smiling Grant gives her shoulder a squeeze before holding her even closer.

 

‘’That’s never happened before’’. She mutters, looking at Ward’s very impressive shoulders instead of his face.

‘’I mean I’m used to crowds and people trying to hold my hand or something, but not some asshole grabbing my ass and trying to kiss me’’.

Ward tenses but keeps quiet so she can continue.

‘’I got so used to people being too afraid of me I guess, thought I was strong enough to handle someone if they touched me like that. But I panicked, there were just so many people and I couldn’t see anything’’.

Skye shudders, surprised by her own reaction as Grant kisses her hair.

‘’What if you released a statement about what happened?’’

Burying her face in his stomach Skye plants a small kiss against his belly button, ‘’pass’’.

He starts rubbing of her neck and she groans at the contact, he gives amazing massages.

‘’That sounds like an interview Ward, you know how I feel about those’’.

Skye never does interviews, if the public absolutely needs to know something about her Tony handles it.

Does press conferences if needed, defends her always even if she’s in the wrong and someone wants her head.

‘’It was just an idea’’.

‘’I could just go find the guy and beat the shit out of him’’.

‘’Not if I get to him first’’.

Skye stretches out on his chest and yawns, ‘’nap first murder later’’.

‘’I didn’t say anything about’’-

‘’Shut up I’m trying to sleep’’.

 

Tony is making cherry pancakes when they wake an hour later, Skye sits on the counter next to him while Ward sits across from them drinking coffee. The NYPD has decided to handle this case themselves.

 

Currently they’re all nervously looking at Skye and then away while Sargent Patts asks her to repeat what happened. The windows rattle as she attempts to get her emotions under control.

 

‘’Are you deaf or just stupid? I already told you three times now’’.

‘’We’re just gathering all the information we can Quake’’.

Patts responds, already tired of her shit.

‘’What you all need to do is back the hell off so I can grab this asshole’’.

‘’You mean kill him’’. One of the officers whispers and then abruptly apologizes under Ward’s glare.

Her final statement on the subject is simple, ‘’don’t fucking touch anyone without their consent’’.

Unaware that Stark was recording until he plays it back for her after the Detectives leave.

‘’We could release this, start a conversation’’.

‘’I don’t want to be the face of anything, I just want to put this morning behind me and catch this guy’’.

 

She ends up letting Tony release the clip anyway just to see what happens. Thanks to social media the dude responsible for groping her is found quicker than anyone expected, Ward manages to get one good punch in before he’s taken into custody.

 

Skye presses charges and he’s going to face jail time, the video of her being assaulted has been edited on the internet. Now the statement she gave the cops plays at the end as does Charlie being punched by Grant.

 

Quake stays off the internet most of the time but later that night when she’s curled up next to Ward she takes a peek at Twitter, everyone is calling her a hero, saying she’s brave and women everywhere should follow her lead.

 

Skye can’t say she agrees, no one should look up to her or try to be like her in any way. But in this case maybe there’s some truth to it, nobody should ever try to make light of being assaulted. And if they need to rely on her for strength to speak up, she doesn’t mind that at all.

 

She’s smiling slightly when Ward looks over at her, ‘’maybe you were right’’.

His eyes widen, ‘’I’m sorry can you repeat that? I was what now?’’

Skye shoves his shoulder, ‘’shut up your dry sense of humor is not appreciated. Seriously though maybe starting a conversation like this wasn’t as bad as I thought’’.

He kisses her forehead, ‘’I’m proud of you. And I wish I could promise something like this won’t happen again but’’-

‘’but people are dicks and we can’t control everything’’.

He pulls her into the shelter of his arms, ‘’I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you’re safe’’.

Knowing it’s futile but loving the security of that promise Skye nods and kisses him.

‘’Thank you for being you, for respecting me and taking care of me’’.

‘’You don’t have to thank me for that’’.

‘’I’m just saying after all the shit your family and Garrett put you through, the fact that you’re this amazing man in my arms is beautiful Grant, you’re the best man I know’’.

He still has trouble with compliments so he just kisses her as she straddles him, her hands curled tightly into his chest.

 

As long as they have one another, everything else will work out just fine.

 


	13. To Be Young & In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Skye & Ward are engaged.
> 
> Skye has a small jealous moment & Ward is quick to declare his undying love for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ward. I love their love.
> 
> Feel free to comment!

 

‘’That will be 8.75’’. Ward hands the ten dollar bill to the cashier and steps out of line to wait for his order, two coffees, one for Skye, one for him. She’s currently outside the bakery talking to Tony on the phone.

 

He spots her through the window pacing down the sidewalk, baseball cap hung low hiding her face. The shop is bare this morning, more people will start trickling in around seven a.m. with tired eyes and bad attitudes.

 

It’s just Grant, the employees, a man working on a laptop in the corner and a woman he’s seen in here before quite a few times. Close to his age perhaps, red hair and blue eyes, she’s always on her phone and orders a latte and a scone.

 

Ward never has the need to pay any attention to her, she’s just an observation in his constant paranoia.

 

The minutes tick by and the next time he looks out the window Skye is gesturing wildly out into the street and clearly yelling at Stark on the other line. The woman with the red hair comes to stand next to him as she waits for her order.

 

Grant is answering a message from Bruce Banner when she speaks up, taking him by surprise. People don’t usually approach him first.

 

‘’You have very beautiful eyes’’. She says shyly and ducks her head.

Ward is used to compliments like these, so many people have said this over the years it no longer bothers him.

‘’Thank you’’.

She smiles up at him her lips thick with red lipstick, ‘’I’ve seen you in here a few times’’.

Before he can brush that off or ignore her she quickly back tracks, ‘’I’m so sorry that was a weird thing to say, I just, I’ve seen you in here before and you’re like this perfect looking man’’.

The baristas who are pretending not to listen raise their eyebrows at each other and fight off nervous smiles, they are fully aware of who his girlfriend is.

‘’It’s alright I appreciate that thank you’’.

Tina the barista who’s usually here every time he comes in hands him the to-go cups of coffee with an over eager smile, ‘’here you go!’’

‘’My name is Abby by the way’’.

She says when Ward walks over to the table with the cream and sugar and starts doctoring Skye’s the way she likes it.

‘’It was nice to meet you Abby’’. Grant replies while attempting to walk out the door without entertaining any more of this conversation.

But the red head doesn’t let up, ‘’usually when someone introduces themselves the other person does so as well’’.

Though her tone isn’t unkind he senses underlining annoyance at his blow off attitude.

‘’Brian’’.

She smiles, ‘’nice to meet you Brian. This may sound a little forward but would you like to get a drink sometime?’’

‘’Thanks but no thanks, I have a girlfriend’’.

He sounds so proud he honestly can’t help it, he’s thankful and so grateful for Skye every single day.

Abby’s face falls but she quickly composes herself and plucks her coffee cup and bag off the bar, ‘’well she’s a lucky girl’’.

Ward finds himself smiling widely as he opens the back door, ‘’it’s the other way around’’.

 

When he reaches Skye on the sidewalk she’s off the phone and practically tackles him to get the coffee in his hand. After taking a sip and slipping her hand in his now free one she stands on her toes and he leans down so she doesn’t have to trouble herself, kisses her slowly, one arm wrapped around her back.

 

“You look weird’’. She comments as they’re walking back to the Inhuman HQ hand in hand, snow starting to fall once more.

 

‘’You okay?’’

 Grant takes a sip of coffee and squeezes her hand, ‘’I’m fine’’.

‘’I don’t need to kick anyone’s ass for you?’’

Knowing she would, that Skye would do anything for him he smiles and shakes his head.

‘’I should be asking if you’re alright, did you and Tony get into an argument?’’

‘’Just a problem over security, he’s acting like I can’t handle it. I’m not some small defenseless child who constantly needs his help with everything. I told him that which pissed him off which pissed me off’’.

The Avengers especially Tony are over protective of Skye most of the time, it’s been an ongoing issue for years now.

‘’He’ll call me in an hour and apologize’’.

Ward kisses the top of her head as they stop at a crosswalk, ‘’want me to kick his ass for you?’’

 

She rolls her eyes and shoves his shoulder but she’s smiling, that’s all he wanted. As he studies her further though there’s something in her eyes he can’t quite pin, Skye is the only one he’s never been able to perfectly read or predict, she’s a mystery, an unknown variable.

 

Something he’ll be forever amazed and awed by every day he wakes. He’s never loved anything or anybody as much as he loves her.

 

He doesn’t get the chance to ask if there’s anything else bothering her because they end up having a mission. A rogue Shield agent that got his hands on one of their most powerful weapons, Maria Hill had to call in Skye and her Inhumans.

 

Now hours later it’s three in the morning and they’re still at HQ, the Inhumans have already been sent home and it’s just Skye and Ward filling out paper work in her office.

 

Whatever has been bothering his fiancée all day hasn’t let up, she’s been so distant since this morning and he can’t figure out why. Has run through everything between now and then and come up empty, the mission went fine, they were solid before they left.

 

Looking at her now with her feet propped up on her desk, coffee mug in one hand paper work and pen in the other, hair up in a messy ponytail, he’s at a loss.

 

‘’You’re thinking so loud’’. She says, yawning.

‘’Something’s been bothering you all day’’.

Skye doesn’t deny it, just types away on her laptop causing him to broach the subject again.

‘’If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine, but tell me that instead of just ignoring me’’.

She twists her engagement ring before responding.

‘’I saw you this morning’’.

‘’Saw me what?’’

‘’With that woman in the coffee shop’’.

He sits up straighter at this, she doesn’t sound angry, more like withdrawn.

Ward stands, ‘’and what exactly do you think you saw?’’

She studies him slowly for a long moment, ‘’can you change your shirt before we have this conversation?’’

He looks down at dark blue Henley he’s wearing, ‘’what’s wrong with my shirt? And what conversation are we having?’’

‘’You’re entirely too sexy in that for me to take you seriously’’.

His lips twitch about to laugh until she tosses a pen at him, ‘’shut up and put on another shirt’’.

‘’The things I do for you’’.

Returns to the office minutes later to find her sitting cross legged atop her desk, Ward stops in front of her with his arms crossed.

‘’I was being nice to the woman in the coffee shop that’s it, nothing more’’.

‘’She’s normal’’.

‘’What does that mean?’’

She’s not looking at him when she answers, ‘’she’s an average person with an average life, she wouldn’t put you in constant danger or get you stuck in a life you hate’’.

‘’Skye’’-

‘’She’s normal Grant, you could have a boring normal life if you weren’t with me, god knows you deserve it’’.

He actually has no idea how to respond to this, it’s throwing him for a loop.

Has Skye been thinking this way for a while or did this suddenly just occur?

Still fixated on the desk and not him Skye taps her fingers in a nervous habit across her knee.

‘’Where is this coming from? Did I ever give the impression that I wanted her or anyone else like her?’’

‘No’’.

Bridging both the emotional and physical distance between them Ward places a hand on her shoulder and lifts her chin so she looks into his eyes.

Guilt swims in her gaze, as does doubt and sadness, her pain causes his own to flare up and he just wants to hold her until it passes.

‘’Skye you didn’t trap me in anything, I chose this life because I wanted it, fighting Hydra training Inhumans I enjoy it, you know I’m still trying to clean the red off my ledger’’.

At that she rolls her eyes, ‘’I think you’ve done more than enough to atone for your sins’’.

He runs his knuckles along her cheek, she leans into his touch.

‘’Having you by my side is more than I’ve ever dreamed of, I could never be with anyone else because you’ve filled every hole and void inside of me. Skye you changed everything for me, helped me start believing in myself’’.

‘’Sounds like a lot of pressure’’.

‘’Sounds like you really love me’’. He corrects.

She finally smiles and wraps her hand around his wrist, ‘’I do’’.

‘’I know. But it still bothers me you thought I was flirting with another woman’’.

‘’I didn’t think you were flirting exactly, I just, I saw you with a civilian and started thinking how better your life would probably be without all the violence and missions’’.

‘’Without you you mean’’.

Skye shrugs but he’s not letting her off that easy.

‘’My life would be a black hole without you. I’d either be dead or living on the run for the rest of my life it wasn’t for you’’.

‘’Stop making me sound like I’m this angel who saved you from yourself, I don’t want to be your crutch Ward’’.

‘’Did I say I think of you that way? Neither of us would respect me if I treated you like an object to cling to. But you did help me start to believe that I could be a good man’’.

‘’You are, and you always have been’’.

That’s still hard to accept and he doesn’t wholly agree with it, but he’s getting there.

Cupping her face in both hands he says, ‘’I love you. It’s always been you, it will only ever be you. No one could ever compare or replace you’’.

Holding both his wrists she sighs and closes her eyes, ‘’such pretty words Grant Ward’’.

‘’I only care if you believe them’’.

‘’Of course I do, I never doubted that’’.

Resting his forehead against the top of her head the stay like that for a moment and he whispers, ‘’are we good?’’

‘’Kiss me and we will be’’.

 

An hour later they’re sprawled across her desk paper work strewn all over the floor along with the small lamp and picture frames. Skye is laying on his chest one hand over his heart the other stroking up and down his bare chest.

 

Her skin is warm to the touch as he presses a kiss against her naked shoulder, whispering in French how he can’t wait to get married, to spend the rest of his life with her. ‘’You’re going to make me cry if you don’t shut up’’. He kisses her deeply in apology.

 

Much later as the sun starts to rise, they are back in their apartment and Skye pulls him into the shower and rubs his back, trails kisses up his spine when she finally asks for details about what happened that morning.

 

“You really want to talk about that right now?’’ They’ve been up all night and this is the last thing he wants to discuss, plus the way she’s running her hands down his body has him focused on other things.

 

‘’Humor me’’.

‘’Skye’’-

‘’Please?’’

He sighs and summarizes the conversation, Skye bites his shoulder and turns so she’s under the hot spray, signaling it’s his turn to wash her hair.

‘’You do not look like a Brian by the way’’.

‘’I can look like anyone’’.

She wrinkles her nose as he’s putting shampoo in his hand, ‘’gross’’.

‘’We’re okay though right?’’ He has to double check just in case.

‘’We’re fine, promise”.

‘’Good’’.

‘’Tell me you love me’’. She quietly demands when they’re in bed, the curtains sealed shut and the lights turned off.

He rolls so he’s facing her, runs a hand through her damp hair.

‘’I love you Skye’’.

Grinning she kisses his chin and moves into the circle of his arms where he holds her tightly, ‘’I love you too Brian’’.

‘’That’s not funny’’.

She angles slightly and kisses him slowly, ‘’you know I love you Grant, always’’.

 

He’ll die a happy man if he hears that for the rest of his life.

 

 

 


	14. That's What You Get For Waking Up in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Kebo go on a mission in Las Vegas and get absolutely hammered, that's it, that's the chapter.
> 
> What else would expect from them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this one recently, and I love Kebo and Skye.
> 
> Enjoy and comment!
> 
> I don't know how many chapters this one will be, I may add to it or end it soon, I'm unsure.

 

Bright blinding light has Skye groaning into a pillow, the feather softness doesn’t comfort her back into a dreamless state. The thick down comforter and Egyptian cotton sheets feel restraining more than relaxed, with shaking arms and a pounding head she tosses both items onto the floor. Eyes still screwed shut she takes a deep breath and gags at the smell of the hotel room she’s currently in.

 

Sweat, alcohol and food from the night before cling to the morning windows and fancy wallpaper. Crawling from the mattress onto the floor that is covered in both glitter and empty tequila bottles, Skye makes it to the bathroom and doesn’t have time to grimace at the state it’s in before she’s vomiting into the toilet. With clammy skin and limbs that feel like Jell-O she makes it to the sink minutes later, rinses her mouth out with water and mouth wash before looking up at the mirror. 

 

Wincing at the dark circles under her eyes and wild hair, she washes her face and looks around the bathroom. The marble floor is covered in more glitter, the streak less shower doors are cracked in a few places, shards of glass beside the toilet. There’s makeup products and a plate of half eaten buffalo wings beside the claw foot tub, which has beer bottles and cups of ranch inside. After dry heaving into the sink Skye brushes her teeth twice and heads back into the hotel room.

 

Clothes, shot glasses, more food, golden plates and champagne flutes liter the floor, stepping around the mess Skye shuts the curtains and runs both hands down her face. Finds a bottle of Advil and takes three before climbing back into bed, she’s wondering where her pants went when movement in the sheets beside her causes her to freeze. A bare shoulder rolls in her direction and then the body makes a slur of noises before flinging out an arm, palm smacking her in the face. 

 

Knowing it’s not Ward because he’s in New York not Las Vegas, Skye sighs before remembering who she’s here with. Kebo rolls to face her, he’s shirtless and dear god if he’s naked she’s going to throw up again- when he opens one brown eye. And immediately begins screaming in surprise before stopping abruptly when the hangover registers and he feels like he’s dying. He blinks twice before sprinting out of bed and into the bathroom, Skye puts a pillow over her face at the sound of him vomiting. 

 

‘’Oh god how much did we drink last night?’’

Kebo asks as he crawls back onto the mattress, which Skye kicks him off of and he lands on the floor with a groan.

‘’The hell was that for?’’

‘’Stop yelling, and you’re not getting back up here until you put some clothes on’’.

His head pops up, ‘’does me being half naked bother you?’’

‘’The last thing I want is your skin anywhere near my skin’’.

It takes several struggling moments and Skye nearly falls back asleep, when the mattress dips and Kebo is beside her once more, in sweat pants and a yellow shirt.

‘’You know when I pictured us in bed together this is not what I had in mind’’.

Skye pales, horrified at the thought, ‘’oh god we didn’t have sex last night did we?’’

‘’No’’.

‘’Thank god’’.

His nose scrunches, ‘’you don’t have to sound so relieved, I’ll have you know I’m fantastic in’’-

She cuts him off with, ‘’ew’’.

‘’Oh come on Quake you never imagined it?’’

‘’Not if you were the last person on earth’’.

‘’Rude’’.

Skye buries her face in the sheets and waits for the pills to kick in, ignores Kebo’s running commentary about breakfast and what they did last night. 

Longing for her boyfriend’s arms around her, the comforting words he’d provide and how he’d take care of her if he were here, Skye turns to Kebo.

‘’I wish you were Ward’’.

He pauses mid-sentence and glares, ‘’don’t ever say that to me when we’re in bed together’’.

‘’We need food’’.

Craving greasy bacon and sweet waffles Skye eventually gains enough energy to shower and head down to the complimentary breakfast in the lobby. 

 

She threw on sweat pants and a hoodie they must have purchased last night, it’s pink with sparkly letters that say  _Vegas Girl_   on the back, and a picture of a cocktail waitress on the front holding drinks and poker chips. Kebo complains the entire elevator ride down that he’s never coming to Vegas with her again because he’s pretty sure she tried to kill him last night with all the bars they went to. Rolling her eyes underneath her sunglasses Skye ignores him and yawns as the doors open.

 

Piling her plate with assorted breakfast foods she fills a mug of coffee and joins Kebo at a table in the back. He’s shoving a blueberry muffin in his mouth while pulling out his phone from his pocket. Skye digs into the bacon on her plate attempting to remember the events of last night, if they broke any laws or murdered someone, when she notices something on Kebo’s hand as he’s lifting a fork into his mouth. A large gold band around the ring finger of his left hand, Skye chokes on her coffee as she stares at it.

 

‘’What’s wrong with you? Oh god are you choking? Stop, I don’t know the Heimlich maneuver’’.

How did he not notice that? 

Skye takes a gulp of orange juice before saying, ‘’do you remember anything from last night?’’

He scratches his bald head and shrugs, ‘’not really, I have flashes. Like I’m pretty sure you jumped into a fountain last night’’.

It’s possible.

‘’Squishy I’m pretty sure you got married last night’’.

He spits out coffee all over the table, ‘’what?’’

Skye points at his left hand, ‘’hundred bucks says you married a professional dancer’’.

Expecting him to be annoyed and embarrassed but laugh it off, she’s not prepared when Kebo’s emotions take a dramatic turn.

His hands start shaking as he stares at the ring, ‘’it’s not possible’’.

When he starts hyperventilating she realizes he’s not going to joke his way out of this.

‘’No, no no no no no, this, this isn’t happening this is not supposed to happen’’.

‘’Chill Squishy you can get the marriage annulled, they do it all the time’’.

He pushes the plate of food away and it bumps harshly into the salt shaker, rattling the entire table. 

‘’What the hell is wrong with you? I’m too hungover to handle whatever emotional breakdown you’re having right now’’.

He looks up at her with anger and the kind of pain that takes her by surprise, she and Kebo don’t talk or show feelings to one another unless they have to.

With a hand to his chest he answers quietly, ‘’I was only ever supposed to marry Lauren’’.

Sympathy washes over her at the mention of his long dead lover, he hasn’t recovered from the loss of her and probably never will. 

At the straight panic in his gaze and tears in his eyes Skye reaches over to clasp his hand, ‘’hey it’s okay’’.

‘’No it’s not, I, we were supposed to get married and she’s gone, I can’t betray her memory like this’’.

‘’You’re not, it was a drunken mistake I’m sure she’d understand’’.

When he stands Skye continues, ‘’and even if it wasn’t and you got married because you were in love with someone else, she’d want you to be happy’’.

Kebo glares at her, ‘’you didn’t even know her, how could you know what she’d want for me?’’

‘’Lauren loved you right? Why wouldn’t she want you to find happiness? I’m sure she doesn’t want you to be alone’’.

He lets out a hysterical laugh before pacing in front of the table, ‘’this is such bullshit’’.

‘’Look we can go get the marriage annulled today, we just need to figure out who the hell your wife is’’.

Kebo shudders and then without a word heads back to the elevator and up to their suite. 

 

When she walks inside he’s sitting on the bed looking through his phone while Skye starts throwing clothes into her suitcase and looking for a gun. She’s in the bathroom opening a water bottle while Kebo is having another moment by the window, when a flash of gold catches her eye. Bending down and trying not to puke again, Skye rifles through vodka bottles and wet jeans to find the shiny object. It’s cold to the touch but it’s unmistakable, a match to the wedding band currently on Kebo’s finger. 

 

‘’Oh shit’’. Knowing there’s no one else in this hotel room she assumes they somehow got married last night, before she knows it she’s throwing up again and cursing ever coming to Vegas. By the time she’s done Kebo is in the bathroom shoving his phone into her hands after she’s brushed her teeth, eyes wide but that anger and panic fading fast. ‘’I think we got married last night’’. The cell phone screen shows a photo in front of an Elvis impersonator in a chapel full of bright colors and lace. 

 

Skye is clearly drunk out of her mind with wet hair and a sad excuse for a wedding dress over her soaked jeans and concert t-shirt, short and eggshell color with a beaded strap hanging off her shoulder. A soggy bouquet droops in her hands filled with red roses, she’s smiling but her eyes are glassy and blown. So out of it she has to lean on Kebo who is standing next to her in a tuxedo jacket holding onto her frame with both arms, laughing, head thrown back, eyes crinkled at the corners. 

 

‘’Thank god it’s you and not some random wh’’-

‘’Don’t finish that sentence’’.

Skye throws the phone back to him and puts her hair in a ponytail, ‘’okay so we got married last night’’.

She tosses her hands in the air, ‘’no big deal, we were drunk’’.

Kebo nods in agreement, ‘’right, what’s a little marriage between friends?’’

His easy going smile slips and then he curses, ‘’oh god Ward is going to kill me’’.

‘’He is not’’.

‘’I married his girlfriend last night! In what world would he be okay with that?’’

‘’The one where we were hammered off our asses, besides it’s not like we actually have to tell him’’.

Kebo stops panicking, ‘’come again?’’

Skye washes her face again and swishes mint mouth wash once more while thinking of a plan.

Spitting she wipes her mouth and cringes at the smell of hard liquor rolling off her. 

Turns back to Kebo and says, ‘’okay we tell him we caught our guy just like we were supposed to, after the mission was over we got drunk and woke up at noon, ate lunch and then took a nap, he’ll never suspect anything’’.

‘’You’re forgetting one little detail Quake, this is Ward we’re talking about, he’ll be able to tell we’re hiding something’’.

Skye waves him off, ‘’I can distract him with sex it’ll be fine’’.

‘’I feel like that’s not a healthy’’-

‘’Butt out of my relationship Squishy’’.

He sighs and starts pacing again, ‘’I can’t lie to his stupid face’’.

‘’It’s not really lying, more like sparing him the truth so he doesn’t make some dramatic scene and punch you in the face’’.

‘’Oh my god he would definitely punch me in the face’’. 

Skye puts on another pair of sunglasses and swaps her flip flops for converse, ‘’let’s end this marriage’’.

‘’Please, you’re a terrible wife’’.

‘’And you’re a shitty husband’’.

 

Five hours later they’re back in their suite freshly divorced (they didn’t use their real names thank god, so technically it doesn’t count) and celebrating with Bloody Mary’s, the room was cleaned in their absence and Skye has already paid for the damages. They plan to nap and then head back to New York, Kebo clinks his glass to hers and says, ‘’to our drunken counterparts for having enough sense to lie on legal documents’’. ‘’I’m never coming here with you again’’.

 

Sometime later Skye wakes to knocking on the door, groaning she rolls over and plans to ignore it, but it starts back up again right after it stops. Kebo sighs and tosses a pillow at it from the couch, the noise pauses and then continues. Yelling that someone better be dying Skye gets up and rips open the door, only to find Grant Ward staring back at her. Relief fills his whiskey eyes as he drinks in her breathing form, and then worry when he sees she’s clearly hungover. 

 

‘’If it’s that woman from the bar tell her I’m dead’’. 

Kebo calls from the couch, not opening his eyes.

Ignoring him Skye asks, ‘’what are you doing here?’’

After pressing a kiss to her forehead Ward lets himself in and replies, ‘’you two weren’t answering the phone, I got worried’’.

At the sound of Grant’s voice Kebo falls off the couch and scrambles to his feet, ‘’Ward! We weren’t doing anything everything is fine, the mission was good and we came back here to sleep’’.

Hand to her face Skye rolls her eyes, Kebo is going to screw everything up.

Looking around the darkened room Ward wraps an arm around Skye who burrows her body into his, ‘’you look tired’’.

‘’We had too much to drink last night’’.

‘’I expected as much’’.

‘’We got super drunk last night and that’s it, nothing else happened we woke up this morning totally normal’’.

Skye shoots him a warning look as Kebo bounces on the balls of his feet nervously. 

Looking between them both Ward asks, ‘’you two clearly did something last night so what was it? Get into a fight, cheated in a poker game, did you kill someone?’’

‘’Jesus Ward’’.

‘’I was just asking’’.

Skye runs a hand up his chest, ‘’nothing happened we’re just tired. Nap with me’’.

She gives him a familiar look, one that says no sleeping will actually take place. 

Stripping off his jacket revealing a short sleeved black shirt, Skye steps into his embrace again and sighs as the warmth from his skin envelopes her. 

‘’We killed a drug dealer!’’

Kebo blurts out starting to pace again.

‘’Actually Skye did while I watched’’.

‘’Oh my god Squishy’’.

Ward runs both hands through her hair, ‘’Kebo you’re a terrible liar’’.

He thrusts a thumb in Skye’s direction, ‘’I told you he’d see right through me!’’

‘’You need to get it together man’’.

‘’We didn’t have sex’’.

Skye wrinkles her nose as Ward tenses slightly, ‘’what?’’

Kebo back pedals, ‘’I’m just saying we slept in the same bed but didn’t have sex, if you were worried about that’’.

‘’I wasn’t’’.

‘’I mean it’d take way more than alcohol to make me want to sleep with your girlfriend, a gun would probably have to be pointed at my head’’.

‘’Wow’’.

‘’And even then you know I’d hesitate because, well, it’s Quake. Smoking body but then she opens her mouth and it ruins the whole thing’’.

‘’Keep digging yourself into that hole Squishy’’.

He doesn’t stop, ‘’not that I haven’t thought about it, I’m just going to stop talking now’’.

‘’I think that’d be best’’.

Ward responds, grabbing a water bottle and Gatorade from the bag he brought in, handing both to Skye. 

A beat passes before Kebo takes a long sip of water and says, ‘’Skye and I got married last night!’’

‘’Seriously Squishy? You didn’t even make it five minutes!’’

He points at Ward’s still body, ‘’Look at that face, I can’t lie to it, everyone knows this’’.

Skye explains what happened quickly so this situation can be over and done with. 

Ward doesn’t get angry or punch Kebo in the face, no jealousy courses through him.

He just asks, ‘’did you use your real names?’’

‘’No’’.

Cupping Skye’s face in his hand he kisses her nose and asks Kebo to leave the room.

‘’Where am I supposed to go?’’

‘’I rented a room down the hall sleep there and we’ll leave in the morning’’.

He takes the key from Ward and on his way out Grant says, ‘’try not to marry anyone tonight’’.

‘’My bad’’.

When he’s gone Skye slips her hands up Ward’s shirt and strokes his bare skin, ‘’you’re not upset?’’

‘’Why would I be upset? It was an accident, it’s not like you two are in love and eloped’’.

She cringes, ‘’I’d rather die than ever be married to your best friend’’.

He pulls her to the California King Size bed, peeling off his shoes in the process.

Sliding under the sheets the room cloaked in darkness, Skye drapes herself across Ward’s chest, ear against his heart and closes her eyes.

As his arms wrap around her she kisses his collarbone, ‘’this is all I wanted after I woke up this morning, you taking care of me’’.

Ward wraps the comforter around them both, ‘’how are you feeling? I brought Advil and more water’’.

‘’I’ll feel better after you kiss me’’.

It’s a soft kiss that warms the tips her fingers. 

‘’Kebo kind of lost his shit when he realized he married someone last night’’.

This doesn’t surprise Grant, ‘’I’m sure he felt like he betrayed Lauren’’.

‘’Him moving on wouldn’t be bad thing, it must be miserable being in love with a ghost’’.

Ward shrugs, ‘’he’s better than he used to be’’.

‘’Do you think he’ll ever find someone else?’’

‘’I don’t think he wants to. Kebo believes in soulmates and Lauren was his, he can’t move on from that’’.

Skye snuggles deeper into his chest, ‘’I think I can see where he’s coming from, I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else if you died’’.

Grant cups the back of her neck, ‘’I’d be okay with it if you did’’.

‘’Really?’’

He nods and kisses the top of her head, ‘’I wouldn’t want you to be alone’’.

‘’Lauren probably feels the same way’’.

‘’I’m sure, she really loved him. I’ll check on him on the morning’’.

‘’Are you sure you’re not mad?’’

‘’I’m fine’’.

‘’Thank god, I am too hungover to have sex with you to calm you down’’.

He laughs and Skye kisses his jaw, ‘’I love you’’.

Tucking her head under his chin Ward replies, ‘’I love you too, even if you married my best friend’’.

‘’We are never speaking of it again, ever’’.

 

And they never do, but they kept the pictures and years later the wedding photo hangs in Kebo’s cabin, who smiles every time he looks at it.


End file.
